Naruto and Sakura's Twelfth Anniversary
by thesaiyanjedi
Summary: Naruto and Sakura's anniversary is coming up, and he's got some plans for them to enjoy a night on the town. Its also a moment of responsibility for their son Shinachiku, who has the opportunity to earn his parents trust and show how much he's growing up. How will the night goes for all of them?
1. Chapter 1--Arrangements and Trust

Hey everybody, thesaiyanjedi here with another story set in my shared continuity of "Shinachiku's First Adventure."

This story is not a sequel to SFA, but another prequel. Actually, it is an evolution of something I have been promising a friend of mine for a while now. Angelz1251 has been pitching me an idea for another lemon story set around Naruto and Sakura's anniversary. I originally tried to do just that, but as I was developing it, it evolved into something a little bit bigger and broader. Now, you aren't going to see any lemon scenes in this chapter, but we will get to that later.

I don't know if this is among some of my best work, but I hope you guys like it anyway.

With that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Arrangements and Trust**

'Boring...Boring...Boring...'

Naruto Uzumaki was busy at his desk writing letter after letter and singing form after form. It was just another boring day in the office. The worst part of all of it was that he needed to have yet another meeting with the Elders again, which, as usual, would inevitably lead to the two old farts arguing with him over every decision he made.

'Yep, just another day in paradise...'

There was a sudden knock on his office door. "Come in."

The door opened and in stepped a middle-aged woman with black hair wearing a black kimono with a strap around her waist. The right side of her kimono was long sleeved and the other was sleeveless, showing the left sleeve of the mesh armor she is wearing under her kimono.

"What's up Shizune?"

"Gomen Naruto, but I've got another pile of forms for you to sign."

The blonde Hokage slammed his head down on his desk. "Ow!"

The older woman felt a swell of pity for the poor man. "Sorry boss, but this is your job."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Naruto picked his head back up and started signing.

"Look on the bright side, at least you and Sakura have your big day coming up."

The blonde stopped moving his pen and looked back up. "What big day?"

Shizune narrowed her eyebrows in suspicion. "Naruto, you _do_ remember what this weekend is, _right?_ "

He started sweating across his forehead. Why was it suddenly getting so warm in here? "Umm...sure. Yeah! I course I remember! That right! _No_ way I'd forget Sakura and my...umm...?"

Shizune rolled her eyes. "Anniversary."

"YES! That's it! Our anniversary is this weekend! ...Jeez! Have I really been working hard enough that it slipped my mind!"

"Naruto!" Shizune shouted in protest. "Are you telling me that you have _nothing_ planned for yours and Sakura's big day this weekend?!"

"No! Of course I do! I'm planning on booking us a place to have dinner."

"Oh good. Where is that?"

"Club Tobirama's."

Shizune was surprised. "Whoa! Really?! That's the best reviewed nightclub in the village!"

"I know. That's why I thought she'd love it. The food's highly rated, there's a dance floor, drinks are served all night, there's even karaoke."

The older woman smiled. "I have to admit, I'm impressed. Sounds like you two are going to have a great time. But what about the kids?"

"Shina's twelve years old now, I think he's old enough to take care of his sister by himself."

"Umm...are you really sure about that?"

Naruto sighed. "Shizune, I trust my son. He's a fine young man who I can tell is going to be a fine shinobi one day. He can handle it."

"...Alright, if you say so? But are you sure that Sakura's going to be okay with that?"

"I think so...But I'll have to talk to her about it first."

Shizune figured that she'd heard enough, so she decided to just leave it at that. "Okay Romeo, I'll leave it to you then. Meanwhile, how about I come back with a fresh cup of coffee?"

Looking back at the rather large stack of paperwork still waiting for his signature, Naruto sweat dropped and looked back to his assistant. "That would be _really_ great."

As she was heading out the door, Shizune turned around and remembered something. "By the way, I know its going to be rough, but try not to get on the Elder's bad side this time, okay?"

"I'll try, but its usually _them_ who disrespect _me_ , y'know."

"Lady Tsunade had the same problem when she was Hokage too Naruto, and so did Kakashi. Trust me, you've just inherited your successor's problem's."

"It that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, just letting you know that what you're going through isn't anything other Hokage's before you haven't had to deal with also."

"Thanks," Naruto said sarcastically before sighing. "Well, at least Elder Uragi always has my back. He's at least is a good man..."

* * *

Sakura Haruno Uzumaki was in the break room at the hospital, having just gotten off her latest operation. She's helped herself to a fresh cup of coffee and a bagel while she sat down at a table.

"Good afternoon Lady Sakura."

The pinkette looked up to see a familiar face. It was a woman roughly into her early twenties with short black hair and brown eyes. This was a young woman who looked up to Sakura like a role model, not unlike how she herself looked up to Tsunade while she was growing up.

"Hello Tsuta. Please, take a seat."

The younger medical ninja happily accepted the offer. Taking a seat, she set her lunch down on the table and got down to small talk. "That was some amazing work you did today m'lady!"

"Ah, it was nothing really. I just saved a man that was having a heart attack is all."

"But m'lady, you were so calm and collected about it. That man was on death's door and you handled it like a true professional. You're amazing!"

Sakura couldn't help but blush at her nurse's enthusiastic praise as she took a sip of her coffee. "Arigato Tsuta."

"By the way, congratulations on your anniversary coming up."

Sakura put her coffee cup down. "How did you know about that?"

"Oh all of the nurses know about it, we've been gossiping about it for the last couple of days now."

"Okay, but _how_ did you know?"

"Well, umm...yours and Lord Hokage's wedding _was_ the biggest news in the village at the time. A date like that can stick in people's memories is all."

Sakura eyed the younger woman suspiciously for a moment, before she accepted the explanation and took another sip from her coffee. "Arigato again Tsuta."

"Has Lord Hokage said if he's planning on taking you anywhere?"

"If he is then he hasn't told me about it yet, and with the way he works sometimes and since he's, y'know, _Naruto_ , it wouldn't surprise me if he forgot about it either."

"Lady Sakura! That's your husband you're talking about!"

"I know, I know, and I love him with all my heart. But lets face it, he _was_ called Konoha's #1 Knuckleheaded Ninja for a reason. Who do you think is the _real_ brains in the family?"

The two women shared an understanding, wholehearted laugh at their Hokage's expense, before Sakura continued from where she left off. "Besides..."

"Besides what 'lady?"

"Even if we do decide to go anywhere, we need to think about who's going to watch over the kids."

"Well, if I may m'lady, your son Shinachiku is twelve years old now and he seems like a very responsible young man. Perhaps he's old enough now where he can be trusted to take care of his sister until you both return?"

Sakura was very deep in thought after hearing that, the mixed emotions in her heart clearly visible. "I don't know...I mean, he _is_ a Genin now, but...?"

"Maybe its for the best that you and your husband discuss it sometime?"

"Hmm...You know what, you're probably right." She saw the clock on the wall and leaped up in alarm. "Uh-oh, I'd better get back to work. It was nice talking to you Tsuta."

"Dōitashimashite, Lady Sakura."

* * *

"Hanami, I'm home!"

The door to the Uzumaki Estate opened up and in stepped an eleven-to-twelve year old boy with bright blonde hair and emerald eyes. The boy was dressed in an orange jacket and black shorts, with black armbands and black boots. On the back of his jacket was the symbol of the Uzumaki clan encased within the simple white circle of the Haruno clan.

The boy had a backpack slung over his shoulder, which contained all of his ninja gear and other paraphernalia. He was feeling a bit exhausted from a hard days training. 'Man, Konohamaru-sensei sure wasn't messing around today, that's for sure.'

"Oniichan!"

The excited voice of a little girl filled the front hall as a six-to-seven year old girl with bright pink hair and sapphire eyes came running in from the living room. The girl was wearing a red jacket over a bright yellow dress. She ran up to her older brother and gave him a huge hug.

"Welcome home oniichan!"

"Its good to be home sis," Shinachiku said as he wrapped his arms around her form.

A full grown woman stepped into the hall. She was the babysitter that Sakura had hired to look after Hanami while both parents were still at work. "Welcome home Shinachiku."

The boy broke up the hug he shared with his sister and bowed in respect to the adult. "Kon'nichiwa ma'am. Are my mom and dad home yet?"

"They'll be back in a couple of hours," the babysitter said. "In the meantime, doesn't Konohamaru-sensei have homework for you to study?"

The boy frowned in discouragement. "Yes..."

"Well then get to it young man, then you can waste time playing those silly video games of yours when your parents get home."

Shinachiku grumbled under his breath as he started ascending the stairs to his room.

* * *

A little less than two hours later, the front door opened and Sakura came in carrying a bag of groceries. "Hello? Kids?"

"Mommy!" Hanami ran up to her mother and hugged her legs.

"Aw! I'm happy to see you too sweetie. Where's your brother?"

"He's up in his room finishing his homework for his sensei," the babysitter said as she came into the atrium.

"Hmm...I suppose I'd better go check on him." Sakura got her wallet out of her purse and paid the babysitter. "Domo arigato for watching over the children today."

"My pleasure Lady Sakura." The babysitter bowed and waved goodbye to Hanami before closing the door behind her to start heading home.

"Hanami, sweetheart," Sakura said as she kneeled down to her daughter's level. "Why don't you go wait in the living room while I go see how your brother's doing? After that, how about I start getting dinner ready for the four of us?"

"Ok mommy!"

Charmed at her daughter's infectiously bright and adorable smile, Sakura started walking up the stairs to her son's room. Their living quarters were located on the third floor, but before she could begin climbing the second staircase, she stopped when she heard what sounded like punches and grunts coming from the family's private dojo.

Slowly opening the door, she could see that her son was indeed in there training. He had made three shadow clones of himself that he was sparring with. In particular, he was practicing judo throwing his clones over his shoulder and getting in some more practice with his mom's and Aunt Hinata's lessons in pressure point combat.

"Shinachiku Uzumaki!" Sakura made her presence known with a raised voice, one that the boy had learned long ago to always be alert of, for fear of ever saying the wrong thing and inciting his mother's wrath.

"Oh...h-hi mom." He signaled his shadow clones to take five, so they all dissipated in puffs of smoke.

Sakura stepped into the large padded room and walked right up to her son. "Shina, what's going on? Your babysitter said you were supposed to be in your room doing your homework for Konohamaru-sensei."

"I am. I already finished the written stuff, like, an hour ago. Now I'm getting in some extra training sensei told me to do today."

Sakura was impressed. "Huh...I would have thought you would be playing those video games of yours again as soon as your homework was done?"

"I'll do that afterwards."

The pink-haired mother smirked wickedly. "Okay kid..." she suddenly got herself into a taijutsu pose, "...come at me then."

The boy widened his eyes in shock. "Mom?! Are you sure?"

"What's wrong, too afraid to hit a girl?"

A vein appeared on the boy's head. He quickly got into a fighting position...About three seconds later, he charged at her with full speed.

He was striking and dodging pretty well; Sakura was having to put in more effort than she expected she would. But then, sure enough, she saw her opening plan as day. She caught his next jab and held his arm up in the air as she landed a karate chop straight into the side of his body. The boy screamed in pain, right before the she tripped up his legs and flipped him over her shoulder onto the mat.

Shinachiku landed with a loud thud. Now hurting from the waist up, he found himself on his back staring up at the ceiling, up until his mother came into view and put her hands on her hips.

"Just as I thought, you're getting pretty good, but you're still leaving yourself open on your left side."

The boy accepted his mother's hand to help him back up. "Yeah, Konohamaru-sensei keeps saying the same thing."

"Here, let me take a look at you." Sakura did a quick once-over on her son to make sure he wasn't hurt too bad. He was perfectly fine, of course. "Sorry about that Shina, but a mother has to make sure her special little guy is getting all of his proper training in."

"Mom!" Shinachiku complained in embarrassment.

"Listen to your mother son, she's just looking out for you."

The two of them turned their attention to the door of the dojo to see none other than Naruto standing there, smiling.

"Dad!"

"Hey champ, keep at it, you're getting better."

Sakura walked over to her husband and gave him a quick kiss. "Welcome home dear."

"Glad to be home honey. So what's for dinner?"

"How about wanton soup with chopped carrots and celery and pork flavored ramen noodles?"

"Awesome!"

Sakura smirked. "I had a feeling you'd like that." She then turned her head back to her son. "Shina, go wash up so you're all clean in time for dinner."

"Okay mom."

Shinachiku left the dojo first with Sakura following behind. At least, she did until Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Hey," he said. "After dinner tonight, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

"It's about our anniversary."

Sakura smiled in happiness. "You remembered."

"Hai. I've got an idea that I wanted to talk to you about, but it involves Shinachiku."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain it to you tonight."

* * *

"Mmm! Delicious!"

"Thank you mommy!"

"Thank you so much kids," Sakura was filled with delight from her children's praise of her cooking.

"Thanks for dinner Sakura. It was awesome as always!" Naruto rubbed his now very warm and full stomach and then, out of nowhere, let out a loud belch right at the table.

The room fell silent for only second before Hanami started giggling at her father's behavior. Shinachiku had a grossed out expression on his face, but when he turned his head away he chuckled to himself nevertheless.

Sakura on the other hand...she sweat dropped with an irritated expression. 'Naruto! You rude, gross, mannerless moron! At least have the decency to cover your mouth and say 'Excuse me!'"

Twelve years now they had been married, just a few months longer than their son has been alive. She loved this man, more than she'd ever loved anyone...but like any marriage, that didn't mean that it was always easy. Lets face it, Naruto has never been perfect, even for all the growing up he'd done since they were children, he still had many of the same personality quirks. That included the occasional moment of rudeness and lack of tact like now.

Sakura got up from the table and started collecting bowls and chop sticks. As she gathered her husband's bowl, she bonked him hard on the head.

"OW!"

"Serves you right! Don't go teaching the kids bad manners like that!"

"Oh come on Sakura—"

"No complaining! You're thirty-five years old, a father and the face of an entire village. You should know basic table manners."

Naruto hung his head, "Yes dear."

"Good boy."

After dinner, Naruto volunteered to help clean up. The kids went up to their rooms to get ready for bed.

"Sorry about earlier," Sakura told him. "But you do have to admit—"

"I know, I know," Naruto admitted with humility. "You were right, as usual. I'm sorry."

"Me too." They continued to clean up and load the dishwasher in the silence for about ten seconds before Sakura spoke again. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well..."

* * *

Shinachiku was in his sleeping clothes, sitting in bed typing on his laptop computer. Then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal his father. "Hey kiddo, mind if I sit down for a sec?"

"Umm...sure."

The boy closed his laptop and set it to the side as his father came into the room and shut the door. He then walked over to the bed and sat down on to edge of it.

"What's the matter dad?"

"Oh, nothing's the matter. I just wanted to tell you that, well, things are going to be a little different this weekend."

"What do you mean?"

"Shina, do you remember that this weekend your mother and I are having our anniversary?"

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"Well, tomorrow your old man's going to book a reservation for your mom and I to go out to a nightclub to celebrate. I think it will do both of us some good."

"Oh, well that's sounds nice, but why tell me like this?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "Because your mom and I have been talking and we realized that you're growing up. You're a twelve-year old Genin now and we decided that you're old enough and responsible enough to stay and take care of the house without a babysitter."

The boy was shocked. "R-Really?"

"That's right." Naruto suddenly got really serious. "Now Shina, don't take this lightly. This is a very serious responsibility we're trusting you with. We're counting on you to be the man of the house for one night and prove the you can take care on your sister."

The weight of responsibility washed over the boy in that moment. This was a big deal for him. For once, he was getting the chance to stay home alone without an adult to take care of him. It was just going to be him and Hanami until his parents got back form their date. If he could prove to them that he could handle it, then he could prove to them that he really was growing up and that he could take care of himself. But if anything went wrong, then he could seriously loose their faith in him.

In a way he took it as a sort of personal challenge himself. Even after all these years he still had memories of that day Hanami got hurt because of him. This was his chance to prove to his parents, and to himself, that she really was safe in his hands.

"I understand dad, I promise I'll take care of Hanami. I won't let you down."

Naruto smiled in pride. "That's my boy."

He brought the young blonde into an affectionate hug before breaking it up. "Now get some sleep son, we'll talk more about it tomorrow."

"Goodnight dad."

Naruto shut out the light and closed the door. Walking down the hallway, he stopped by the master bathroom to wash his face, then after drying himself off with a towel. He then opened one to the duel doors to the master bedroom.

"How'd he take it?"

He saw that Sakura was already in bed, dressed in her sleeping clothes and reading a book which she now set on her nightstand.

"He was pretty professional about it actually," he said as he started changing out of his iconic orange sweatshirt and pants. "He promised me that he'd look after Hanami while we were out."

"He's growing up so fast," she said.

"Yeah, he is."

Naruto went to his dresser and threw on a white undershirt. He was dressed only in the shirt and his boxer shorts to join his wife in bed. He pulled back the covers and got into bed next to her. "You alright?"

"You really think he'll be alright?"

"He'll be fine. I mean, its not like he's going to burn the house down or anything."

Sakura scowled at him. "That's not funny Naruto."

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Gomen. Look, we'll talk to him about it more tomorrow."

She sighed. "I guess you're right."

"You excited?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I always did want to check out Club Tobirama's."

"It should be fun." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll make the reservation tomorrow. Goodnight Sakura, I love you."

"I love you too Naruto."

The two lovers shut out the lights and went to bed in each other's arms. This weekend was going to be fun, for everyone.

* * *

Well, that brings us to the end of the first chapter. What did you think?

The idea for Club Tobirama's was very much my attempt to change things up from them having yet another date at Hashirama's restaurant. I decided instead to do a night club, I figured that I can get some good ideas out of that in future chapters.

Those of you who have read my previous stories, especially Shinachiku's First Adventure, might have caught onto a few Easter eggs I planted. Naruto references Uragi as the one member of the Elders that actually has his back, this being months before the events of SFA. There was also the inclusion of Tsuta, one of Sakura's most trusted nurses, another character from that story.

This concept of Shinachiku being trusted to watch over Hanami by himself was inspired by the second chapter of SFA, where Shinachiku tells his sensei that he has been trusted to do so before, as well as a dark episode in their past that I eventually revealed as I was fleshing out that story. I would love to hear ideas for what could happen in a scenario like this, as well as ideas for the nightclub scene.

This story won't be very long, about three or four chapters, that's it, so feel free sound off with your thoughts. Thank you so much for reading.

Until next time, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2--Young at Heart

Hello everybody, thesaiyanjedi here with the next chapter of "Naruto and Sakura's Twelfth Anniversary."

Sorry this chapter took a while to get out, the last week was a really difficult on for me and my family, for a number of reasons...Actually, this entire year has been really rough, but I digress. A lot of the ideas for this chapter came from advise given to me by my friend samuraipanda85. I hope that he, and all of you guys, are satisfied with the result.

With that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Young at Heart**

"Jeez, look at this line."

Naruto and Sakura were standing outside of Club Tobirama's. He was dressed in a pair of slacks and an open black blazer, which revealed the orange dress shirt he wore underneath. She was dressed in a red dress with a golden necklace with an emerald stone in the middle, a present he had gotten for her last Christmas.

The club itself was a fairly straightforward place with a simple square structure, but the entrance was highlighted by two large pillars with creature decals. Specifically there were four beasts that decorated them: a black tortoise, a blue dragon, a red phoenix, and a white tiger. Naruto recalled seeing a mural of these creatures inside of Hashirama's restaurant before as well...

The front sign and archway surrounding the door of this club was flashing with multicolor neon lights. This made it no secret that this was a night club in every sense of the word. Drinks, dancing, loud music, flashing lights, the works.

Sakura frowned as she could not help but agree with her husband's complaint. "How much longer do you think we'll be out here?"

"No idea." He turned to her, "We can try somewhere else if you want?"

"I don't mind...yet. Lets give them another thirty minutes and then we can try somewhere else."

"Fair enough."

It was exactly that long that they were kept waiting. By the time they made it to the entrance, the bouncer nearly lost his mind when he saw them.

"Holy shi—! Um, I mean, Lord Seventh Hokage! Lady Sakura! Welcome to Club Tobirama's! We do apologize for keeping you both waiting for so long."

Naruto answered for them both in the most modest tone he could muster. "That's quite alright. Do we pay out here or inside?"

"There's a cashier inside my lord, 500 ryo a person." The bouncer suddenly got nervous. "...Of course, if you'd prefer, I'm sure the owner would be willing to cut the price for the Hokage—"

"That won't be necessary, please. We'll just head inside now, thank you."

The bouncer nodded and opened the door. The place was very darkly lit and the music was very, very loud. The cashier was sitting behind a box at a desk with a cash register sitting on it. The cashier was a younger woman with some rather garish looking hair and piercings on her ears, nose and left eyebrow.

'Teenagers these days,' Sakura frowned.

"'Sup?" the cashier said rather rudely as she was filing her nails and chewed on a wad of gum.

"Two please?" Naruto asked.

"1,000 ryo." Naruto got his wallet out and paid the money. "Have a good time pops."

The blonde Hokage looked offended. "Pops? Young lady, I'm thirty-five years old."

"Exactly." The girl blew a bubble with her gum, another clear indicator of how bad her attitude was and how, apparently, she either had no clue who she was talking to or simply didn't care.

"Young lady!" Sakura snapped in annoyance. "Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners? What would your manager have to say if he found out you treated your customers like this?"

"Whoa! Hey, don't get your panties in a wad, you old hag."

Time seemed to stop. The music was still going but it might as well have been stopped completely as poor Naruto looked terrified for the teenager's life. 'Oh god, please no...'

...

"DAMN YOU!"

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. She was yelling and cursing and wanting to claw the insolent teenager's eyes out. Bouncers had to come over to restrain her, but instead they merely wound up beaten to a pulp and got themselves bitch slapped and thrown by their hair. Naruto stood out of the way, his head in his hands. He'd learned a long time ago to stay far out of her way whenever somebody said the wrong thing to her like this. Memories of one of their earliest meetings with their friend Sai stuck out in his mind...

Well, by the time Sakura had calmed down, Naruto had had to pay extra out of his pocket and play his 'I'm the Hokage' card to keep them both from getting thrown out. Sakura felt embarrassed that she had let her legendary temper get the best of her in such a public place, but then again, that bitch had it coming.

Anyway, when the two of them went into the club, they were assaulted with obnoxiously loud music, blinding, strobbing lights, and an entire crowd of teenagers and twenty-somethings making totally intricate or obscene dance moves, with many of the women wearing overly revealing outfits.

...Funny, it kind of reminded them of how they used to act back when they were younger.

Of course, back then they had much better taste in music than what they two of them were forced to listen to as the DJ blasted it through gigantic loudspeakers. Case in point, there was a song playing that sounded entirely demeaning and obnoxious:

 _Oh, my, God Becky, look at her butt  
It is so big, she looks like  
One of those rap guys' girlfriends.  
But, ya know, who understands those rap guys?  
They only talk to her, because,  
She looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?  
I mean, her butt, is just so big  
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like out there  
I mean gross, look  
She's just so, black_

 _I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, want to pull up tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I want to get wit'cha  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got makes (me so horny)  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you want to get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupie  
I've seen her dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas (yeah) Fellas (yeah)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (hell yeah)  
Tell 'em to shake it (shake it) shake it (shake it)  
Shake that healthy butt  
Baby got back (L.A. fits with the Oakland booty)_

 _Baby got back (L.A. fits with the Oakland booty)_

 _I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I want to get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh  
I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mix-a-Lot's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knock-kneed bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas, I want to get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I want to fuck  
Til the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin' on  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
So, ladies (Yeah) Ladies (Yeah)  
If you want to role in my Mercedes (Yeah)  
Then turn around, stick it out  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back_

 _Baby got back  
Yeah, baby, when it comes to females  
Cosmo ain't got nothin'  
To do with my selection  
Thirty six-twenty- four-thirty six  
Ha ha, only if she's 5'3_

 _So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hon  
You can do side bends or sit-ups  
But please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers want to play that hard role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gol'  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that  
'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines  
You ain't it, Miss Thing  
Give me a sista, I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
'Cause his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em  
So ladies, if the butt is round,  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back_

 _Baby got back_

Sakura could not believe what she'd just heard. "That's the most disgusting song I've ever heard in my life! And why on Earth are all these girls dancing to it?!"

"No kidding!" Naruto agreed. "That was even worse than Killer B's raps! At least he didn't rap about women's asses for four and a half minutes. And what the heck kind of name in _Becky_? And what are a _Benz_ and a _Vette_?" Still, he then turned his eyes to the side as he thought to himself. 'Of course, if Pervy Sage was still alive he'd probably _love_ that song.'

The pinkette shook her head in disbelief. "Did you see that one girl rubbing her butt against that guy's crotch?"

"Yep...Well look on the bright side, at least this music can't get any worse."

You would think Naruto would be old enough to know not to make comments like that, because the very next song was...well...

 _Arf arf  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (Grrrr)  
Uh, Yeah don't get it twisted  
This rap shit, is mine  
Motherfucker, it's not, a fucking, game  
Fuck what you heard  
It's what you hearin  
It's what you hearin (Listen)  
It's what you hearin (Listen)  
It's what you hearin (Listen)_

 _X gon give it to ya  
Fuck wait for you to get it on your own  
X gon deliver to ya  
Knock knock, open up the door, it's real  
Wit the non-stop, pop pop and stainless steel  
Go hard gettin busy wit it  
But I got such a good heart  
I'll make a motherfucker wonder if he did it  
Damn right and I'll do it again  
Cuz I am right so I gots to win  
Break break wit the enemy  
But no matter how many cats I break bread wit  
I'll break who you sendin me  
You motherfucker never wanted nothin  
But your wife said, that's for the light day  
I'm gettin down, down  
Make it say freeze  
But won't be the one endin up on his knees (Whoo)  
Please, If the only thing you cats did is come out to play  
Get out my way_

 _First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL  
Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO  
X gon give it to ya  
He gon give it to ya  
X gon give it to ya  
He gon give it to ya_

 _First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL  
Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO  
X gon give it to ya  
He gon give it to ya  
X gon give it to ya  
He gon give it to ya_

 _Ain't never gave nothin to me  
But everytime I turn around  
Cats got they hands out wantin something from me  
I ain't got it so you can't get it  
Lets leave it at that cuz I ain't wit it  
Hit it wit full strength  
I'm a jail nigga  
So I face the world like it's Earl in the bullpen  
You against me, me against you  
Whatever, whenever  
What the fuck you gon do?  
I'm a wool fin sheep clothing  
Only nigga that you know that can chill  
Come back and get the streets open  
I've been doing this for nineteen years  
Wanna fight me? Fight these tears  
I put in work and it's all for the kids  
But these cats done forgot what work is (UH-HUH!)  
They don't know who we be  
Lookin! but they don't know who they see_

 _First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL  
Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO  
X gon give it to ya  
He gon give it to ya  
X gon give it to ya  
He gon give it to ya_

 _First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL  
Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO  
X gon give it to ya  
He gon give it to ya  
X gon give it to ya  
He gon give it to ya_

 _Aiiyo where my niggaz at?!  
I know I got them down in the game  
Give em love and they give it back  
Talk to much for to long  
Don't give up your to strong (What?!)  
A dog to bow bow hug it  
Shoutout to niggaz that done it  
And it ain't even about the dough  
It's about gettin down for what you stand for yo_

 _First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL  
Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO  
X gon give it to ya  
He gon give it to ya  
X gon give it to ya  
He gon give it to ya_

 _First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL  
Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO  
X gon give it to ya  
He gon give it to ya  
X gon give it to ya  
He gon give it to ya_

...

"What the hell was that garbage?!"

Now it was Sakura's turn to agree with her husband. "That was...that was _terrible!_ "

"Come on," he said, "let's go get a drink."

The couple happily went to the bar and got a booth. As they took their seat, a waitress came over to hand them their menus. The woman appeared to be in her mid-to-late twenties and was wearing a cocktail dress that showed off her long, smooth legs, not to mention flattered her slim body type and drew attention to her D-cup breasts, which the dress showed plenty of cleavage of.

"Hello Lord Hokage, Lady Sakura. Welcome to Club Tobirama's. May I interest you in some refreshments?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "I'll just have the sake."

"Same here," Sakura told the waitress.

"Alright, thank you. I'll be back in a few moments to take your order." Smiling, the waitress left to head back to the bar to speak with the bartender.

"Well," Naruto said to his wife, "it looks like its going to be a while. What do you think so far?"

"Honest," Sakura frowned, "I'm suddenly feeling kid of old."

Naruto couldn't help but frown himself. "Yeah...Remember with we were teenagers, we would have loved atmosphere like this."

"Yeah," Sakura reflected. "To tell you the truth, fifteen years ago, I could see Ino dressing up and dancing like some this these girls." She chuckled to herself. "She always was a flirt." And then she sweat dropped. "And now she's a happily-married mother with a very active sex life."

"That's something you two have in common."

Sakura was not happy about that comment. "The difference is that Ino _enjoys_ bragging to others about her sex life."

"Touché. I have to admit that I'm not very impressed with the music here."

"Agreed. Remember when we were kids, at least back then we had _taste_."

The waitress came back with their drinks. "Here you are folks."

"Leave the bottle," Sakura requested.

After that, the waitress took their orders. They decided to get appetizers since they by themselves looked good enough to fill them. The waitress then left to get them their food.

Naruto raised his glass and sighed. "To being thirty-five years old."

Sakura raised her own glass. "To being thirty-five years old."

The two of them clanged glasses and took a sip from their drinks. They had to admit, it was _really_ good sake.

Sakura noticed a forlorn expression of her husband's face. "What is it?"

He sighed. "Eleven years."

"Huh?"

"I'm already eleven years older than they ever got to be."

She knew exactly whom he was talking about. "I'm sure your parents would be beyond proud of the man you've become."

"Domo."

* * *

After about twenty minutes of chit chat, the waitress finally came back with their food. They did have to admit that it tasted delicious.

"Mmm! Sakura, you _have_ to try these buffalo wings!"

"In a minute. I'm still having the fried calamari!"

The couple chowed down and laughed at each others jokes, all the while they were forced to listen to still more music. Thank goodness the DJ decided to play something else besides bad, vulgar rap.

"Oh, I like this song," Sakura commented.

"Yeah, it's got a good rhythm to it," Naruto agreed.

"Oh look what we have here."

The two of them turned to the side to see a bunch of teenagers and twenty-somethings dressed in punk clothing and with tattoos and piercings. The women were hanging on their (presumed) boyfriends' shoulders.

"Can we help you folks?" Sakura asked.

"You the Lord Hokage and his woman?"

Naruto was comfortable with the one guy's choice of words. "She's my _wife_. And yes, that's us."

Another one of the guys spoke next. "What's a couple of old geezers like you doin' in our place?"

"Old geezers?!" Sakura questioned incredulously.

"And what do you mean ' _your_ place?'"

Now one of the women spoke up. "He means that this is a place for the young and healthy shinobi, not of couple of busybodies that let themselves go after poppin' out a couple of kids."

Sakura laughed out loud. "Dear, I don't know what you've heard, but take my word for it that neither I, and especially not my husband, have let ourselves go. In fact, his abs are at least twice as ripped as your boyfriend's are."

He boyfriend rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, whatever. Still, bet the old man can't hold his booze like we can."

Naruto was seriously getting annoyed now. "Kid, I can tell from your breath that you and your friends have has way too much to drink as it is. So why don't you and your friends do take a seat somewhere and leave us be before this causes a scene?"

Yet another of the youngsters spoke next. "Betcha pops here can't dance either."

...And _that_ was the moment when these kids officially crossed the line. Naruto, not saying a word, or blinking, dried off his hands, wiped the food off his face, and stood up to face them.

"Son, don't you think you ought to rephrase that?"

The youngster pretended to think it over for a moment. "Hmm... **No!** "

All of them suddenly burst out into laughter. Sakura was getting annoyed herself. "Hey! I'll have you kids know that my husband is a _damn_ good dancer! All of our friends can tell you that!"

"Is he?" The drunken leader of the group smirked as he looked his Hokage up and down. "Alright old man...prove it!"

Naruto at first appeared incredulous to the bold request, but after a second or two, he relaxed and smirked. "As you wish."

The DJ's current song was wrapping up, so Naruto took the opportunity to walk up to him and made a request.

"Alright everybody!" the DJ shouted over the microphone. "We've got us a special treat in the hizzah tonight! Our Lord Seventh Hokage himself says he's got some bitchin' moves he wants to show us. So here we go!"

There was a brief applause before the music kicked in, and right away, Naruto wowed everybody with some very impressive dance moves, including some that seemed to defy gravity, almost like he was gliding across the floor.

This routine continued all throughout the song:

 _As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom_

 _Aimi, are you ok?  
So, Aimi are you ok?  
Are you ok, Aimi?  
Aimi, are you ok?  
So, Aimi are you ok?  
Are you ok, Aimi?  
Aimi, are you ok?  
So, Aimi are you ok?  
Are you ok, Aimi?  
Aimi, are you ok?  
So, Aimi are you ok?  
Are you ok Aimi?_

 _(Aimi are you ok?)  
(Will you tell us that you're ok?)  
(There's a sign on the window)  
(That he stuck you a crescendo Aimi)  
(He came into her apartment)  
(He left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom)_

 _Aimi, are you ok?  
So, Aimi are you ok?  
Are you ok, Aimi?  
Aimi, are you ok?  
So, Aimi are you ok?  
Are you ok, Aimi?  
Aimi, are you ok?  
So, Aimi are you ok?  
Are you ok, Aimi?  
You've been hit by  
You've been hit by  
A smooth criminal_

 _So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday, what a black day  
Mouth to mouth  
Resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats, intimidation_

 _Aimi, are you ok?  
So, Aimi are you ok?  
Are you ok, Aimi?  
Aimi, are you ok?  
So, Aimi are you ok?  
Are you ok, Aimi?  
Aimi, are you ok?  
So, Aimi are you ok?  
Are you ok, Aimi?  
Aimi, are you ok?  
So, Aimi are you ok, are you ok Aimi?_

 _(Aimi are you ok?)  
(Will you tell us that you're ok?)  
(There's a sign on the window)  
(That he stuck you a crescendo Aimi)  
(He came into her apartment)  
(He left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom)_

 _(Aimi are you ok?)  
(So Aimi are you ok?)  
(Are you ok Aimi?)  
(You've been hit by)  
(You've been struck by)  
(A smooth criminal)_

 _Okay, I want everybody to clear the area right now!_

 _Aaow!  
(Aimi are you ok?)  
I don't know!  
(Will you tell us that you're ok?)  
I don't know!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
I don't know!  
(That he struck you - a crescendo Aimi)  
I don't know!  
(He came into your apartment)  
I don't know!  
(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Aimi!)_

 _Dag gone it - baby!  
(Will you tell us that you're ok?)  
Dag gone it - baby!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
Dag gone it - baby!  
(That he struck you - a crescendo Aimi)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He came into your apartment)  
Dag gone it!  
(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dag gone it!_

 _Aaow!_

The crowd fell silent for a moment. The song was over and Naruto had utterly wowed everyone with some of the most awesome break dancing they'd ever seen. Of course, as soon as their moment of stupor was over, the entire crowd erupted into applause. Women were going nuts, guys were cheering, and from their booth, Sakura was smiling with pride.

She turned to the youngsters who'd dared to challenge him and smirked. "Impressed?"

The group were too proud (or ashamed) to admit to their defeat, so instead they just scoffed and left without another word.

'That's my Naruto, leave it to him to defy expectations.'

Sakura's thoughts were cut off when she suddenly noticed that Naruto was standing over her with his hand outstretched. "Naruto?"

"May I have this dance?"

She smiled and took the hand, "Sure."

Together, the two lovers went out to the dance floor as the DJ started another song:

 _No control  
_ _Walk right through the coals to feel the pain  
_ _I'm lost in you  
_ _Oh  
_ _Now you strike the match and light the flame  
_ _My heart's a blaze  
_ _I feel the heat of your desire  
_ _I just can't face the fire_

 _You've got me burning  
_ _You've got me burning  
_ _You've got me burning in the third degree_

 _You've got me burning  
_ _You've got me burning  
_ _You've got me burning in the third degree_

 _Hypnotize  
_ _See the flicker gleaming in your eyes  
_ _It catches me  
_ _Oh  
_ _I take it and you'll never let me go  
_ _I'm your prisoner  
_ _I feel the heat of your desire  
_ _I just can't face the fire_

 _You've got me burning  
_ _You've got me burning  
_ _You've got me burning in the third degree_

 _You've got me burning  
_ _You've got me burning  
_ _You've got me burning in the third degree_

 _Can't stop my body's aching  
_ _Give us what this all has taken  
_ _I'm the victim of your passion  
_ _Now you're burning too_

 _You've got me burning  
_ _You've got me burning  
_ _You've got me burning in the third degree_

 _You've got me burning  
_ _You've got me burning  
_ _You've got me burning in the third degree_

As the hard rock music kept going, many of the patrons were memorized by their movements. It wasn't mind blowing break dancing like what Naruto was doing earlier, but the two of them seemed perfectly in sync. More so, their moments to the song seemed so...erotic. Sakura would sometimes bend over backwards in a suggestive pose as she moved and he leaned in over her. Their bodies would get very close. There were even some subtle integration of some of their ninja training incorporated into their movements.

By the end of their dance, with the entire club looking on and applauding, Naruto was holding Sakura with one arm as she was staring up at him. Both of them were breathing heavily as sweat was poring down their faces. But they were also smiling wide, having loved every moment of it, and being fully in love with each other.

And maybe, just maybe, they each were feeling just a little bit aroused as well...

As the crowd kept applauding, the two of them dried their faces and returned to their booth.

"Whew!" Sakura cheered. "That was fun!"

"Darn right!" He picked up his drink again. "I think I had it backwards before." He held the glass up. "To being thirty-five years _young_!"

Sakura proudly held her own glass back up. "To being thirty-five years young!"

The two of them each took a drink and started going back to their food.

"Naruto, this was actually not such a bad night. Domo arigato."

"You're welcome honey."

"Say, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think the kids are doing right now?"

"Relax. Shina's a responsible young man now. I'm sure that whatever their doing, he's got everything under control and staying out of trouble."

* * *

Back at the Uzumaki Estate, Shinachiku Uzumaki was staring in horror at the state of the house after everything that had just happened.

"Mom and dad are going to kill me..."

* * *

Uh-oh! That doesn't sound good! What could possibly have happened that has Shinachiku so worried? You'll just have to come back for the next chapter to find out.

Anyway, as for this chapter, I hope you all liked it. As samuraipanda85 suggested in his review of Chapter 1, I tried to use this night out at the club to highlight how old the two of them have gotten and the generational gap the both suddenly find themselves in. In my head, Naruto and Sakura are more of the 80s/90s/2000s generation (like myself), and the teenagers and twenty somethings they meet here see them, unfairly, as old timers by comparison. But really, thirty-five still isn't that bad yet, at least not to me.

The moment where Naruto recalls how much older he is now than his parents ever lived to be was influenced by a scene between Kirk and McCoy in "Star Trek Beyond," where they are drinking to celebrate Kirk's birthday and Jim recounts how he is now a year older than his father ever lived to be.

There were four songs in this chapter alone. The first was "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-A-Lot. Now, honestly, I don't hate the song myself (no offense to women readers whatsoever), but you can understand why a mid thirties couple in a position of power and with two kids might find that song offensive...And also easily understand why Jiriaya would absolutely love that song! Seriously, there must be at least a dozen AMVs about Jiraiya cut to that song, not surprisingly.

The second song was "X Gon' Give It To Ya" by DMX. It don't hate this song either, but that is mainly because it was used so famously in "Deadpool." Maybe Randamu could make it his anthem in the future, I don't know...

The third song was "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson. This was a chance for me to call back to Naruto's dance skills that I gave him back in "Naruto's Big Day," where he danced to yet another Michael Jackson song. If you've ever seen the video to "Smooth Criminal," you can use your imagination for the kind of moves Naruto might be doing here, even though he obviously isn't wearing Michael's iconic outfit from that video. I did make one notable change to the song: instead of "Annie," the name MJ constantly calls out during the original song, I changed it to "Aimi," to give it a slightly more anime flavor.

The last song was a more obscure one, "Burnin' in the Third Degree" by by Tahnee Cain and Tryanglz. For those of you who don't know, this song was featured in the 1984 film "The Terminator." It can be heard playing over the scene in the Tech-Noir club where Sarah Conner is hiding from her stalkers, which leads to the Terminator's first attempt at killing her, and her first meeting with Kyle Reese. Its a great, totally 80s song that sadly is not easy to find. But it always stuck out to me because I've seen "The Terminator" so many times growing up.

Also, the very end of their dance routine is a callback to one of my favorite shows of all time, "Avatar: The Last Airbender." In "Book Three, Chapter Two: The Headband," Aang and Katara dance together in front of a crowd of Fire Nation school kids (in a plot very much stolen from "Footloose") and...well, they get pretty into it and by the end of their dance, they are in the same position I put Naruto and Sakura into here, complete with heavy breathing and pouring sweat. For a Nickelodeon show, the sexual metaphor of this entire scene has always been pretty obvious...And yes, I am a Kataang fan, in case you haven't guessed.

I think that's all I've got for today. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you all back for the next one.

Until next time, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3--Uninvited Guests

Hey everybody, thesaiyanjedi here with the latest chapter of "Naruto and Sakura's Twelfth Anniversary."

Yeah, I know, I've been away for a while. I'm really sorry, but it was combination of two very simple things: me having some writer's block, and being stuck in peak season at my job. But at least peak season is over with now, so that's good news!

I think with this chapter you can get a feeling of where I am going with this story, but if not, I'll elaborate more when we get to the end.

With that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Uninvited Guests**

"Okay Shina," Sakura said, "your father and I are going to be leaving now. You're in charge until both of us get back."

"I know mom."

"Son," Naruto said as he kneeled down to put his bandaged hand on the boy's shoulders. "I know we've already discussed this, but this is the first time your mother and I are trusting you to stay home alone. I just want to make sure that you understand that this comes with a lot of responsibility. We're counting on you not only to take care of the house, but more importantly, you're in charge of making sure that nothing bad happens to your sister."

Shinachiku turned his head to look at the little girl with pink hair smiling back at him. He turned back to face his father with a smile of his own. "I promise I'll take care of her dad."

Now it was the father's turn to smile. "That's my boy."

As Naruto stood back up, Sakura spoke again. "Alright, now just a quick reminder of the rules before we go. First, both of you are to be in bed no later than 9 o' clock, no excuses. Second, you have plenty of microwave dinners and other food to eat in the fridge and the pantry. No gorging on sweets and junk foods all night...Oh, and no clearing out all the ramen either."

"But—"

"No buts young man!"

The boy huffed in annoyance. "Fine."

"Third," Sakura continued, "You can watch movies if you want, but don't play anything too scary. I don't want to come home and find out Hanami's been having bad dreams. Fourth, no turning on the oven, or the barbeque, or anything that could burn the house down. Fifth, if you're going to be using the pool, then its up to you to watch your sister to make sure nothing happens to her, and absolutely no swimming until thirty minutes after you eat. Sixth, make sure you've both taken a bath before you go to bed. Seventh, I don't want either of you playing with the other's stuff without their permission. Eighth—"

"Sakura!" Naruto raised his voice to get his wife to stop. "I think they get the message honey. Lets let them have a little fun tonight."

Sakura seemed a bit skeptical at first glance, but she sighed out loud and smiled in confidence. "I guess you're right. You two just be good and take care of each other. Promise?"

"Promise," Shinachiku said.

"Promise," Hanami said.

The mother gave one last goodbye hug and kiss to both of her children before she went over to her husband and the both waved them goodnight.

"We'll be back before midnight, I promise," Sakura told them.

"Remember Shina," Naruto stated, " _you're_ the man of the house until we get back. Don't let things get out of hand."

"Okay dad!"

With that, the parents shut and locked the door behind them and the kids were left all alone for the night.

"They'll be alright, won't they?"

Naruto didn't seem the least bit worried. "They'll be fine. I mean what's the worst that can happen?

* * *

Shinachiku looked out the window and saw his parents walking away from the front porch and out the front fence, locking it behind them. As soon as they were both out of sight, he stepped away from the window and turned his head back to the one other person left with him inside the house.

"Well sis, I guess it's going to be just you and me for tonight. What do you want to do?"

"Get wasted and laid."

 _ **"WHAAAATTTTT?!"**_

"Yeah, it was something I once heard Aunt Ino did with Sai once, she was talking to mommy about it. I don't know what it means though. Do you oniichan?"

A _very_ large sweat drop appeared on the back of the poor boy's head as he was extremely uncomfortable with his sister's completely innocent question. "Umm...Hanami, I think you're a little too young to know about that stuff. Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll never, _ever_ , _**ever**_ , say words like that to mommy and daddy."

Hanami, again too young and innocent to understand what her big brother was asking of her, merely smiled and said, "Okay!"

Well, with that uncomfortable moment behind them, Shinachiku figured that he should make his own suggestion instead. "Say, umm...how about we go watch a movie instead?"

"Okay!"

* * *

The two of them were inside the entertainment room, located on the second floor of the house. There were four leather seats set up in a row, one for each member of the four person family, and an old fashioned movie projector set up in front of a white projection screen. Shinachiku was sitting in the seat next to his sister.

They were watching some cheesy cartoon movie that Hanami said she really wanted to watch. The poor boy could barely pay attention to it; all he could make out was that it had something to do with a bunch of cartoon ponies who were always talking about friendship and such. He remembered he'd heard a few of the other guys at the Academy used to talk about this movie, quite passionately actually. Shinachiku, well...

"I just don't get it."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. So how do you like the movie?"

"I think its great!"

The boy rolled his eyes as he slumped in his chair. He now regretted recommending watching a movie with her. He needed to think of a way out of this, and in the most polite, unassuming way possible.

"Hey Hanami, you hungry yet?"

"Sure."

"Great! How 'bout I look through the pantry and see if I can whip us up some dinner?"

"Okay!"

'Oh thank god! Anything to get away from this!'

* * *

Shinachiku was in the pantry, looking for stuff to make for dinner. Granted, he wasn't exactly the world's greatest chef or anything, but then again, from what his father had told him, his mother didn't use to be a terribly great cook either. He even recalled one story his dad once told him about when he was training as a teenager and his mom tried to help him by making him a bunch of food pills that were so inedible that he and Sai were nearly poisoned to death. Thank goodness that was a far cry from the woman that had raised him and Hanami all their lives!

"Hmm...What to eat? What to eat?"

He spotted some bread and the sliced meats and cheeses and some fresh vegetables and decided to keep things simple.

"Hey, how do you feel about sandwiches tonight?"

Hanami didn't say yes or no, instead merely shrugged her shoulders. Not fully getting what that meant, Shinachiku just went back to getting his ingredients ready to prepare the food.

"Oniichan?" Hanami said to her brother as he was getting her sandwich ready.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we're going to be alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mommy just seemed really scared about leaving us alone."

The boys put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, mom's just overreacting, that's all. You and I are going to be fine tonight. I promised that I'd take care of you, no matter what."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, what's the worst that could possibly happen?"

* * *

In the alleyways of the Hidden Leaf Village, two ragged-looking men were alone as one of them seemed to be getting cold feet.

"Hey Kaneda, you sure this is a good idea?"

"Tetsuo, you want payback don't you?"

"Well, sure, but—"

"Then stop being such a chicken and lets get a move on! The Hokage and that pink haired bitch have had this coming for seventeen years! Don't you remember what they did to us that New Year's Eve?"

"Well, yeah, sure. But that was a long time ago."

"They made idiots of us and got us locked up in prison. That was _millions_ of ryo we stole from that bank, all of it lost because of a couple of lovesick teenagers!"

Tetsuo still didn't feel any less convinced. "Yeah, but like I said, that was seventeen years ago."

Kaneda's anger wasn't any less tempered. "Okay Tetsuo, let me remind you of something else. Remember five years later when we finally got paroled? Remember all those big scores we got knocking off all those jewelry stores and shopping malls? We were rich, swimming in money, and who was it that tracked us down and arrested us, _again?!_ "

Tetsuo sighed, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Damn right! That blonde idiot of a Jōnin _somehow_ put it together that it was us and tracked us down and put us both in jail all over again! And just a week after that the punk gets chosen to become the Seventh Hokage! And don't tell me you've forgotten about what happened seven years after that?!"

"Oh, you mean when we got paroled the second time and we tried robbing the Archive Library inside the Hokage Rock?"

"Yeah! I'm telling you that other villages would have paid us through their noses for those secrets! We could have been set for life! And _who_ was it that tracked us down and stopped us, _**again?!**_ "

"Naruto."

"YES! Well no more! You and I finally broke out of the joint and now that guy's finally getting what's coming to him! You and I are going to bust into that punk's house and we are taking **everything!** "

"But Kaneda! It's Naruto Uzumaki's house! This is suicide!"

Kaneda slapped his forehead. "Tetsuo, I already told you, Uzumaki and his wife are going out of the house tonight for their anniversary."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh I have my connections, don't you worry."

Tetsuo was still unconvinced. "Okay...But wait, doesn't Uzumaki have two kids living with him also?"

Kaneda scoffed. "I'm sure they brought the little brats with them wherever they went tonight. No way a couple of rich stiffs like them are going to leave a couple of kids home alone for even one night."

"And if they did?"

"Who fucking cares?! They're just one Genin and a little girl. What can a couple of brats like them possible do to us? They _ain't_ their old man. Now, anything else?"

"No."

"Good. Then if you want you're cut, shut up and get moving!"

* * *

"Mmm!" Hanami hummed as she took a bite from her sandwich. "This is tasty!"

"Yeah!" Shinachiku agreed, impressed at his own handiwork.

The sandwiches were made up of submarine bread, fresh cut lettuce, honey ham, moist turkey, thin cut slices of salami, freshly cut tomatoes, both cheddar and provolone cheese, mayonnaise and mustard, and just a hint of onion. He wanted to add some bacon also, but his mom made in crystal clear that she didn't want him using the stove.

"You make a really good sandwich oniichan!"

Shinachiku blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, hey, its was nothing really. I just threw whatever I could find onto a few pieces of bread, that's all."

"Well, I think its really good."

The boy chuckled. 'She thinks _everything_ I do is great...'

After the two of them were done with their food, they decided to go back upstairs and finish watching the movie. Poor Shina needed to be a big boy and stomach it until it was over.

'Uh! That is the last time I let her pick the movie...Still, that one flying pony with the rainbow mane was kind of c—Wait! What the heck am I thinking!'

His own thoughts were cut off when he suddenly heard a yawn coming from the seat right next to him.

"Gomen," Hanami said.

"Don't apologize, you must be getting tired now." He checked the time on his phone. "Maybe its about time we got to bed anyway?"

"Okay."

Turning off the projector, Shinachiku led his sister out of the entertainment room and up to the third floor. Opening the door to her room he stood outside and she went inside, not wanting to invade the girls personal space.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning sis. Mom and dad should be back in a little while."

But as he was about to go to his room, he felt something tugging on his shirt. "What?"

"Oniichan, can you read me a story?"

The boy sweat dropped. "Seriously?" The girl nodded, and he sighed. "Alright. Get into your pajamas and I'll be back in five minutes."

"'Kay!"

Hanami shut the door behind her as Shinachiku went into his own room next door. 'Man! Sometimes I think that girl just makes up any excuse she can think of just to spend more time with me. Its like she has some kind of big brother complex or something.'

Shinachiku opened the door to his room and plopped down on his bed. Not bothering to change his clothes yet, he instead decided to pass the next five minutes by quickly sharpening one of his kunai, knowing he was going to need them ready for training with Konohamaru-sensei tomorrow. It went by pretty fast actually, by the time those five minutes were up, he had sharpened at least five of his kunai and shuriken each.

Then he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal his little sister now dressed in her white and pink pajamas, looking cute enough to melt any mother's heart. "Oniichan?"

The boy quickly put his weapons away in a sealing scroll. "Yeah, I'll be right there sis."

As she left to go to her room, he folded up the scroll and stuffed in into his supplies for next morning's training.

He then went back to Hanami's room to see the girl already sitting in bed with the sheets up to her waist. He stood at the foot of her bed and looked over at a small shelf containing some of her books.

"So...which one would you like me to read?"

To his surprise (sort of), she reached inside her sheets and pulled out the one that she had already picked out for him. When she handed it to him, he looked at the cover to see what it was that she had picked.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me..."

Yes, the title on the cover said it all: _The Pretty Little Ponies and the Power of Love and Friendship_.

'This has got to be a cruel joke the heavens are playing on me?'

But, alas, the happy, anticipatory smile on the girl's face made it impossible for him to say no. So, whether he wanted to or not, he sat down on her bed opened the book, and started to read...

* * *

"...The End."

He'd made it. It took him twenty minutes, but he'd made it. He'd finished reading her the book. And, wouldn't you know it, when he looked back over at her, she had already fallen blissfully asleep before he'd even finished.

Shinachiku could not help the twitching of his eyebrow or the vein that appeared on his forehead. "Figures."

Putting the book back on her shelf, he turned out the light, the last light left on in the house save for his own room, made sure she was properly tucked in, and left her be, smiling at her one last time before softly closing the door.

The boy then went to his own room and got changed, getting into some casual sleeping clothes and pulling back the sheets. going over everything one more time in his head, he could not help but feel proud of himself as she got under the covers and closed his eyes.

'See mom and dad, I told you I could handle this. Our first night home alone and nothing bad happened whatsoever...'

* * *

Well outside the village, in the dark of the night, two lone figures made their way through the trees until they came to an open field. In the middle of that field stood a large, three story house surrounded by an elegantly decorated black gate.

"This is it."

"I don't see any lights on."

"What did I tell you Tetsuo? The Uzumaki's are out partying or clubbing or living large right now...While you and me were left to rot not once, not twice, but _three_ times in the joint."

"I don't know Kaneda, they could just be asleep."

"Well then we'll be extra quiet so we can be sure not to wake any of them up, eh genius!"

Tetsuo frowned at his partners sarcasm, then took another look at the house before turning back. "How are we going in?"

"We'll sneak around the back, hope over the fence, and crack open the back door. We can make our way through the house from there. You remembered the bags and the crowbars, right?"

Tetsuo held his hands out to show all of the stuff he brought with him. "Got it all right here."

"Great. Lets get going."

The two crooks did exactly that, they headed around the back, climbed over the fence, and jumped down on the backyard grass...Or rather, they climbed over the fence and then lost their balance, promptly falling down onto the grass with a thud. Kaneda fell first, and then Tetsuo fell next, right on top of his partner!

"OH!"

"Gomen Kaneda."

"Get off me you idiot!"

Kaneda pushed his partner off of him, rather crassly actually. When both of them got up, they walked down the walkway past the garden, the pool, the hot tub, before stepping onto the deck. That brought them to the back door of the house.

"Alright get the crowbar!"

Tetsuo got the crow bar out and jammed it into the door frame. It cracked the wood frame and snapped the lock.

"Alright! We're in!"

The door swung upon. The lights were totally black and there was not a single sound that either of the two crooks could hear. They were alone. It was perfect.

Tetsuo turned to his partner. "So where do we start?"

"Let's start in the living room and work our way through the house. Uzumaki is bound to have piles upon piles of goods just waiting for us to take."

"Yeah...And I bet their food tastes really good too!"

Kaneda frowned and shook his head to himself. "Idiot."

Despite the darkness, the two thieves walked quietly through the back door and into the kitchen. Once they were in there, they started opening every single drawer and cabinet, grabbing every utensil and piece of silverware that they could get their hands on and stuff inside of their sacks. The longer their looting went, the more careless they became as they became more and more anxious to stuff everything they could fit into one sack before moving onto another room.

This is why Tetsuo threw one drawer open, causing an entire assortment of silverware to hit the floor with a loud noise.

 _CRASH!_

"Tetsuo!"

"Gomen Kaneda."

"Just pick all this crap up and don't do that again!"

Tetsuo quickly stuffed all the silverware into his sack and then, unable to resist, he threw open the doors to the walk-in pantry.

"Whoa mama!" Tetsuo said. "Kaneda, we just hit the mother load!"

Kaneda took a peak inside and even he had to admit that he was impressed. But of course then he needed to get serious. "Take what you can, they just throw away the rest."

"Throw it away?"

"We're here for the stuff that we can sell for money, not for their food."

Tetsuo sighed, "Fine."

The lesser of the two crooks walked into the pantry and, thinking with his stomach, started rummaging through all of the food. He bit into the cheeses, he chowed down of the chicken, he cracked a whole loaf of pretzel bread in half, etc. And what he did not like, he just spat out and threw on the floor like a total slob.

"You full yet?"

"Yeah! Sure!" Tetsuo spoke while his mouth was still stuffed to the brim with food, causing him to spit some of said food out as he talked. Some of it even got on his partner's face, much to his annoyance.

"Come on. Lets get to work on the living room."

* * *

Hanami woke up about thirty minutes after she'd fallen asleep. She was feeling thirsty and wanted to head down to the kitchen for glass of water.

As she went down both flights of stairs to the ground floor, she was quietly humming a cute little melody to herself.

'It sure was nice hearing oniichan read me that story. He really is the best big brother in the whole wide world.'

 _CRASH!_

The girl stopped dead in her tracks. She gasped out loud but thank goodness it was quiet enough for no one to hear her. 'What was that? What's going on?'

The now very nervous little girl carefully listened and became fearful when she heard a pair of strange voices.

"Tetsuo!"

"Gomen Kaneda."

"Just pick all this crap up and don't do that again!"

Hanami could hear the sounds of somebody stuffing metal and other things into bags. She may have been young, but she knew exactly what this meant. 'We're being robbed!'

"Whoa mama! Kaneda, we just hit the mother load!"

She was snapped from her growing sense of terror when she heard the scary men speaking again.

"Take what you can, then just throw away the rest."

"Throw it away?"

"We're here for the stuff that we can sell for money, not for their food."

"Fine."

Hanami was terrified. Very, _very_ terrified. Her parents were both out for the night and these two bad men broke into their house to steal all of their stuff. She was all alone, which no one to help protect her but...

"Oniichan."

"Hey! What was that?"

The girl covered her mouth in terror, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead, scared for her life in case the bad men figured out she was down here.

"What's what, Tetsuo?"

"I don't know, I thought I heard something."

Kaneda stood where he was for a couple of seconds, then and after not hearing anything more, he brushed it off. "That's nothing. Come on, lets get back to work."

Hanami timidly sneaked over to the wall to see the two men inside their living room. One of the men was taking everything that was hanging over the mantle piece above the fireplace, while the other was dumping everything on the in table and then pulling pictures of her and her family off of the walls.

At this point, the girl had seen enough. She knew that she needed to get out of here and head back upstairs to let her brother know what was happening. After all, Shinachiku was a Genin with basic shinobi trailing, and she wasn't. And so, with absolute quietness, she backed out of the hallway slowly and ascended the stairs. Buy the time she made it to the third floor, her sense of stealth had left her and she rushed into her brother's floor, practically throwing the door open and running up to his bed.

"ONIICHAN! ONIICHAN!"

Shinachiku was roused from his sleep in semi-grumpy mood. "W-Wha? Hanami? What are you doing? I'm trying to get some—"

"Oniichan! There are two bad men in our house!"

"H-Huh?" He asked still not fully awake or able to comprehend the sudden seriousness of the situation.

"Yeas! There are these two bad men downstairs and their stealing all our stuff!"

 _"WHAT?!"_ ...Yep, _now_ the boy was wide awake!

Shinachiku practically leaped himself out of bed and placed his hands on his sister's shoulders as he looked her right in the eye. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"N-No, I'm okay."

"Did they see or hear you?"

"They almost heard me, but they didn't see me."

"You're _sure?_ " The girl nodded yes.

There were at least a dozen different thoughts and emotions running through the boy's brain. Fear, anger, worry, determination, and bravery, all at the same time. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He only knew what his father and he had agreed upon the other night:

 _"Now Shina, don't take this lightly. This is a very serious responsibility we're trusting you with. We're counting on you to be the man of the house of one night and prove the you can take care on your sister."_

 _"I understand dad, I promise I'll take care of Hanami. I won't let you down."_

 _"That's my boy."_

...

"Hanami, I want you to go back to your room and hide under the bed. Don't come out for any reason unless I tell you to."

"What are you going to do?"

Shinachiku went back over to his ninja gear, including the freshly sharpened kunai he'd worked on tonight, and gathered it all with him. "I'm going to go put a stop to this."

"Oniichan! Please be careful!"

"I will. I promise. Now go hide."

Hanami was about to leave the room to go do what she was told, but first she ran back in and gave her big brother a quick hug. Shinachiku knew how scared she must be for him, and so he did not resist returning the hug for her.

"Be careful oniichan."

"I'll be fine, I promise."

Her fear squelched and her hope reassured, Hanami went to her room closed and locked the door, and hid underneath her bed just like she was told.

Meanwhile, Shinachiku took a deep breath, bracing himself for the potentially dangerous mission that he never thought he would have to embark on this night.

'This is my house. Hanami is my sister. I have to defend it. I have to protect her.'

Very quickly, he slipped on his old clothes from earlier so he did not have to go down in his sleeping clothes, picked up all of his stuff, and very quietly sneaked out of his room and headed downstairs.

He had been trained in the ways of the ninja, of the shinobi, the art in invisibility. Silence was he greatest weapon, and he made sure to use it well, moving so slowly and carefully as to not make a sound until he got all the way to the first floor. Thank goodness none of the stair steps or floorboards crept from his weight, or else the boy's entire cover would have been blown and he might have been killed.

Sneaking down into the front hallway, he carefully peaked around the doorways and found the two thieves had moved into the parlor room. One of them was dumping everything on the tables into his sack, while the other was busy raiding the bar set up in the corner of the room.

"Wow!" Tetsuo exclaimed. "This is some darn good sake! Great year too."

"Hey Tetsuo!" Kaneda protested. "How 'bout instead of spending so much time on the best way to get yourself wasted tonight, why don't you come over here and help me load more of this rich people crap so we can start heading upstairs?"

"Yeah, whatever you say Kaneda."

Shinachiku studied the two thieves intently. The one called Kaneda was clearly the leader of the two, and the one called Tetsuo was the follower. Despite the one guy being slightly more aware, both of them clearly were a couple of idiots. They had to be if they both were stupid enough to try to rob the Hokage's mansion for any reason!

'Okay,' Shinachiku thought to himself, getting a kunai ready as a line of sweat dripped down his face. 'Lets do this...'

* * *

Ooohhh...this is gonna be fun!

Alright, let me get the obvious fact out of the way. A lot of you may have already guessed it, but this chapter was very much inspired by "Home Alone, one of my all time favorite holiday movies. Shinachiku is Kevin McCallister (Macaulay Culkin) and the two crooks are Harry Lime (Joe Pesci) and Marv Merchants (Daniel Stern). So...yeah, knowing that, you can probably guess what the tone of the next chapter is going to be.

But this is where I would like some of your help, if I can. How can Shinachiku best prank these guys in the funniest, most cartoonishly violent way? Keep in mind that unlike Kevin, Shinachiku didn't know that these guys were coming in advance, so he didn't have the time to prepare for them like Kevin did. What Shinachiiku _does_ have, however, is shinobi training, and he knows his house better than either of these two ever will.

There is actually a bit of continuity in this chapter. Kaneda and Tetsuo, both of whom were named after the main characters in the anime classic "Akira," previously appeared in my story "Our First New Years." They were the bank robbers that Naruto and Sakura cornered in the alleyway and beat the crap out of to leave for the authorities. I thought it would be fun to create a pair of small time idiot criminals that Naruto just found himself coming across at at least three points in his life and stopped with absolutely no effort whatsoever. So, if these two seemed like complete idiots for trying to rob Naruto and Sakura house, know that that was entirely intentional.

I want to apologize to all the bronies and other "My Little Pony" fans out there. I mean no disrespect to those fans on any level whatsoever, it was just a bit of funny meta humor, nothing more.

I really don't have much more to talk about this time, but I will confess to myself that I am amused that the first line of dialogue that Hanami has in this chapter she wanted to "Get wasted and laid." Its a classic law of comedy: give all of your more adult and vulgar jokes to a little kid and you can get it passed the censors.

I guess that's all I've got for this time. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope to see you back again for the next. Until then, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4--Time and Punishment

What's up guys, thesaiyanjedi here with the latest chapter of "Naruto and Sakura's Twelfth Anniversary."

This chapter will be an interesting mix of different ideas and tones. You'll see when we get into it, and I'll speak in more detail about it at the end of the chapter.

With that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Time and Punishment**

"So how much time do you really think we have until they come back?"

"Hey, don't panic alright. Those two have a reputation for partying. Trust me, we've got plenty of time."

Tetsuo simply wasn't feeling as confident about it. "I don't know Kaneda, I just can't shake this feeling that we're being watched."

"That's just your imagination. Now shut up and get back to work."

Shinachiku remained perfectly quiet, hiding in his shadowy spot on the steps, away from the two thieves. He held his kunai in hand, it was a suicide mission, but he was the man of the house now. His and Hanami's lives hung in the balance unless he did something, and did it fast.

'Alright Shina, here it goes!'

The boy was about to take his first step off the stairs and make a mad charge off the stairs, when suddenly he stopped, again without making a sound. He stopped himself not out of fear, but out of inspiration.

'Wait a minute...' He thought again about the gear he had in his supply bag, and about the incidental knick knacks he knew they had throughout the house. He grinned in the darkness, a grin of sick, sadistic evil. 'I've think I've got a few ideas. This is gonna be fun.'

"Okay, I think we ought to start with the second floor next."

"Whatever you say Kaneda."

Shinachiku slowly unzipped his bag and pulled out a thin, metal tube, one that shinobi often use to blow darts at their enemies. He unfortunately did not have any such tranquilizers on hand right now but he did have something else. He then pulled out a small metal ball bearing. He loaded the ball bearing into the tube and placed it at his mouth...

The one that was being called Kaneda was turned in the boy's direction, but was still unable to see him in the darkness.

'Ready...Aim...FIRE!'

The boy spit the metal ball bearing at quick speed through the tube, where it shot out in a perfectly straight line and at rapid speed...and collided directly with the burglar's crotch.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Kaneda grabbed his crotch with both hands in pain and he hopped around the room before falling to his knees, cursing profusely under his breath.

"What?!" Tetsuo asked about his partner. "What happened?!"

"Something got me in the crotch!"

"Huh? Did you drop something on it?"

"NO! No I did not drop something you idiot! Something came out and shot me!"

"What?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT! Go find out you moron!"

Tetsuo, still confused, looked in the direction of where his partner was facing before he started acting weird. Slowly, he creped in that direction, having no idea what it was he was looking for.

Shinachiku loaded another ball bearing into the tube and right when he feared it was close enough, he spat out another ball bearing, this one landing directly in Tetsuo's temple.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Tetuo fell down to the floor grabbing his forehead. "Son of a—!" Something shot me in the head!"

Kaneda was really ticked off now. "Somebody else is here!"

"It's got to be Uzumaki's kids," Tetsuo reasoned.

Kaneda finally managed to get back up, after giving his groin one last massage, and got determined expression of his face. "I'm not letting some punk kid get the best of me! Get up and grab him!"

Tetsuo did just that. He stood up and dived for where the ball bearing had struck him from. However, all he did was land belly flat on the solid wood floor. "OW!

"Where's the kid?"

"I don't know, he's gone!"

"That's it! You go look in the dining room, I'm looking in the parlor!"

'Perfect,' Shinachiku recollected from his hiding place, which he could reach only thanks to his ninja speed. 'They're splitting up. Now I can really have some fun.'

The boy made a quick hand sign with his fingers. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Two puffs of smoke appeared in the room, and out of them appeared two identical shadow clones of himself, both of whom were already fully aware of the plan.

"What was that?!"

Wasting no time, both the boy and his doppelgangers dashed away in time before Kaneda came back into the living room. When he did, he had not found whatever it was that had made that popping sound, but only traces of smoke that was already dissipating in the darkness.

"Alright," Kaneda said, "I've had enough of this. Games over kid. Come out where we can see ya!"

Kaneda went over to the wall to flick the light switch on, but to his annoyance, the lights did not come back on. "What the hell?" He tried flicking the lights on and off several times, but it was not accomplishing anything.

'Brat must've shut off the power,' Kaneda reasoned, but then he smirked. 'Dumb move kid, now I know exactly where you are.'

Kaneda took his first step towards the stairs that led to the basement level, but then he slipped on a rolling toy that one of the boy's clones had covertly planted on the floor.

"WHAAAAAAAA!"

Kaneda flipped over and landed on his back on the solid wooden floor. It hurt...A lot! It hurt so much in fact that he was unable to do anything but stare up at the ceiling for several seconds.

Tetsuo heard his partner's cries from inside the kitchen. He'd already searched the dining room and could not find anyone or anything. "Kaneda? You alright?"

He'd tried taking a step, when all of a sudden he slipped on a fresh puddle of tap water that the boy's other clone had spilled on the kitchen floor.

"WHAAAAAAA!"

Now it was Tetsuo's turn to slip and fall back first onto the floor. "OWWW!"

"TETSUO! GET IN HERE!"

Tetsuo shook his head and tried to regain his bearings. "Yeah, yeah I'll be right there."

He tried to get back up again and, wouldn't you know it, he slipped on the puddle a second time. "OW!"

Getting back up again, he was this time wise enough to avoid the puddle, even in the darkness, but as he went back through the dining room, he slipped and fell on his back a third time! The cause? ...A banana peel.

Shinachiku's clone could not help but giggle from his hiding place as he watched the two idiot thieves making total fools of themselves. So far this was turning out to be a lot of fun.

Down in the basement, the real Shinachiku could hear all the pratfalls and blunders and he knew that the plan was working, almost regretting that he wasn't up there to see it. But he needed to beeline to the basement level first and head for the furnace and electrical room to shut off the power, otherwise none of this could possibly work.

'This is working out pretty well,' he thought. 'My ninja speed and training gives me the edge over these idiots. Plus, as a ninja I'm much better at seeing in the dark then they are. But no more time reflecting, one of them is going to figure out I'm down here. I better get to work on something.'

He ran into the storage room across the way, where the family stored much of their junk and so forth. He also turned his head and remembered that this was also the floor where his father's workshop room was; he kept his toolbox and many other knit knacks for house repair in there.

Turning his head back to the stuff in the storage room, he saw that they had a can that contained... _tar?_

'What the heck do we have _tar_ for? Wait!" The boy smirked evilly again. 'I've got another idea..'

* * *

Back upstairs, Tetsuo had finally gotten himself back up and made it to back to where Kaneda was. "Did you find him?"

"No, but I think I know where he is."

"Where?"

Kaneda led his partner over to the stairs that went down to a lower level. "He shut the power off so we can't see where we're going. I betcha' he's stuck down there right now." Kaneda turned to his partner. "Go down there and get him."

Tetsuo did nothing for several seconds, then he turned back confused. "Now?"

Kaneda rolled his eyes. "No, tomorrow egghead. NOW!"

Tetsuo took the message and started walking down the stairs. Not wanting to take any more chances, he started moving very, _very_ slowly. He even grasped the sides of the stair rail for balance.

'That kid's as good as dead when I get my hands on 'em!' ...Hey, what the?'

Tetsuo suddenly found that he could not move his foot. He could feel that his shoe had gotten stuck on something.

"What the hell? What is this? _Tar?!_ "

Whatever he'd just stepped in, his shoe was stuck and not going anywhere. He tried moving the other foot on the next step, but now _that_ shoe had gotten stuck also!

"Shit!"

He had no choice, he stepped out of both shoes altogether. He tried going down two more steps, but then his _socks_ got stuck too!

Tetsuo was now climbing down the stairs in just his bare feet. Even that was a struggle to free his feet from whatever it was that the kid had lined these stairs with.

And then it happened...He took one more step and felt something going through the soft underside of his foot. It was thin, small, and very sharp. Tetsuo looked down...a large nail had just gone half an inch inside of his foot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Poor Tetsuo kept screaming nonstop as he literally fell the entire way down the rest of the stairs. He could not stand up, all he could do was grab his poor foot as he screamed in utter pain.

Kaneda could hear the horrific screaming from above the stairs. "Tetsuo? Tetsuo, what's going on?"

"AAAHHH! AH! MY FOOT!"

"You're foot? What about your foot? What'd that kid do to ya?"

After hearing only more screaming, Kaneda rolled his eyes and was about to climb down after his partner. But then, all of a sudden, he heard what sounded like a child's voice coming back from the kitchen.

"There you are kid!"

Kaneda stormed over into the kitchen. There he was, a twelve year old boy with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a mischievous, shit eating grin as he waved his hand at him.

"YOU!"

"Oh no, I'm really scared."

"The games up kid! I've got ya now!"

"Okay, come and get me."

Kaneda was furious. The kid was standing right there and he had the audacity to egg him on! Well the hell with that!

"AH!" With a furious yell, Kaneda charged right at the boy to grab him. But then, at the last possible second, the boy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kaneda had no time to react before he fell through the lingering smoke and fell onto what the boy had been standing behind...a live stove!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The thief's hands received third degree burns as he stumbled to push himself off of the fire and against the back wall. He kept screaming in agony from the pain, desperately running over to the sink to hastily turn the cold water on and diving his hands underneath the cascading flood.

Kaneda let out a huge sigh of relief as he let his hands soak for at least two full minutes. When he finally pulled his hands back out, he saw how bad the burns really were, which only further ignited his own inner fire for revenge.

"THAT'S IT!" He stormed back into the hallway, fuming with anger. "Tetsuo! Get up here!"

Down in the basement, Tetsuo had finally gotten over the nail in his foot, although now he had a seriously bad limp whenever he took a step with that foot. "I'll be right up Kaneda."

Tetsuo limped his way towards the stairs again, but then he stopped. Instead, he first turned back to the furnace and electrical room and felt along the wall until he found the power switch. Flipping it back on, several of the lights within the house came back on again.

Tetsuo smirked to himself for his forethought. But then he panicked when he felt something like a swoosh of air zip past him. Tetsuo panicked and he looked back and forth around him, but he could see nor hear nothing.

Convincing himself that he must have been imagining things, he took a step back up towards the stairs, when all of a sudden he felt something crack and break under his now bare feet.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Tetsuo fell down to the ground yet again, grabbing his poor feet, when he saw that he'd just stepped on and crack glass Christmas tree ornaments.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT KID!"

Wiping his feet clean of glass, Tetsuo stumbled, very much, to stand back up again as he limped his way forward towards the stairs. As he did so, he stepped on yet another glass ornament, causing him to scream in pain again.

Shinachiku was fighting every urge in his body to laugh his butt off. So far this plan had been going exceptionally well. These idiots had fallen for every single trap and prank he'd laid out for them. Yeah, he knew there were at least a dozen other ways to deal with this more quickly, but none of them were nearly as fun.

Still, the time for said fun was over now. He was still trapped down in the basement with the one they called Tetsuo and he needed an escape plan.

Quietly, he looked through the box he'd opened inside the storage room that contained the family's Christmas decorations. He found an old snow globe in there, along with a few cans of paint that were stored nearby. That gave him an idea.

Sneaking out as Tetsuo's eyes were directed elsewhere, once again under cloud of darkness, Shinachiku readied a pitch and threw the snow globe over to the far wall, causing it to shatter in a heap of glass, water, and imitation snow flakes.

Tetsuo turned around in the direction of breaking glass. "Where are you, you little creep!"

Shinachiku snuck up behind Tetsuo while he was distracted and grabbed a paint can. Holding it by the handle he swung the can and whacked the thief in the back of the head with.

"OH!" Tetsuo fell right to the ground from the blow to his head.

That gave Shinachiku just the opening he needed to make a dash for the stairs. He was careful to jump over the steps he'd previously tarred up and _especially_ steered clear of the stepped he'd imbedded the nail into. The boy had his bag on ninja gear still on his back and a can of paint in his hand. Why? Because he had not forgotten who it was waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"There you are you little—"

The thief did not get a chance to finish his threat. Shinachiku put all of his shinobi training to good use once again and leaped over the head of the incompetent crook, whacking him in the face with the paint can while doing so.

Kaneda, like his partner, fell directly to the floor, but in his case his punishment was even worse. Why? Because the paint can the he'd been hit with actually popped open when he'd gotten hit, drenching him in a flow of gold paint. Shinachiku quickly used that opening to rush up the stairs to the second floor.

Wiping the paint that was covering his eyes and face, and spitting out the paint that had gotten into his mouth, the now super ticked off Kaneda stood back up, just as his partner had finally made it back up the stairs.

"Tetsuo?"

"Kaneda?"

The (allegedly) smarter of the two thieves noticed his partner's current state. "Why the hell did you take your shoes off?"

"Why the hell do you look like you're from the Gold Man Group?"

Kaneda could only stand there and groan at his partner's stupidity before he finally got over it. "Come on, the brat ran upstairs." Kaneda noticed that his partner was staring at his face like an idiot. "What?"

"You're missing both of your front teeth."

Kaneda felt the inside of his mouth, stupidly getting still more paint in there, and found out that, yes, something was missing. He ran over to a mirror hanging on a nearby wall and saw it: both of his front teeth had been knocked out from getting hit in the face by that damn paint can.

"I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIM!"

The two thieves stumbled up the stairs after the pest that had put them through so much trouble tonight. When they both made it up the stairs, they found the boy standing right there at the end of the hall.

"Hey! You morons give up, or are you thirsty for more?"

Kaneda pointed his finger right at the boy in anger. "It's too late for you kid! We're done with these games!"

"Okay! Come and get me!"

The two thieves charged at the boy in full fury, but they then tripped over themselves in a heap, literally. Shinachiku had laid yet another trap for them in the form of a common ninja tool, a strong but thin wire, so thin that it often appears invisible, that he'd strung across the hallway.

Tetsuo, however, was able to get his bearings quickly enough to grab hold of the boy's leg. "HA! I got 'em Kaneda! I got 'em!"

The boy pulled a kunai out of his bag and slashed Tetsuo's arm with it. This forced the thief to let go of him in pain, allowing the boy to duck into a nearby room.

The two crooks quickly got back up and ran inside the room. It was a spacious room with padded walls and two sliding doors on the back wall. Inside the room were things like simple weights, practice dummies and punching bags.

The door slammed shut behind them. They turned their head to see the boy that had caused them so much pain tonight.

"Get him!"

Kaneda's command instantly triggered his and Tetsuo's latest ambush of the boy. Within inches of their approaching him, Shinachiku leaped over both of their heads, causing both of them to collide against the padded walls of the dojo. The boy landed on his hands and did a spinning kicking that hit both of them in the face.

Getting right side up again, he addressed them. "Alright you guys, this has been fun and all, but you were right before, this game is over." Shinachiku's tone suddenly got very serious. "You two break into my house, steal our stuff, frighten my sister...Well, now you're both going to—AH!

Shinachiku suddenly found himself tripped over his own two feet. For once, one of the two thieves actually did something smart and instead of letting their preteen torturer finish his little speech, Kaneda instead kicked his left leg and made him loose his balance. Tetsuo was quick to react in turn by pinning himself over the boy's body, holding him to the ground. "Let me go!"

"SHUT UP!" Tetsuo shouted in anger at him. "You shut your mouth you little brat!"

Kaneda got himself back up and took command. "Pin him up against that wall there."

Tetsuo did so as Kaneda stood beside him. "What are we gonna do with him Kaneda?"

"We're gonna do to him exactly what he did to us. I'm thinking...burn him alive over a stove!"

"Yeah!" Tetsuo agreed as he too glared at the boy with hate. "Or we could shoot him in the head with a blow pipe!"

"Or hit him over the head with a paint can maybe!"

"Or shove a friggin' nail through his foot!"

Kaneda noticed Shinachiku's eyes glance over to the far wall. Looking in that direction, Kaneda saw that the boy was looking at a door within this dojo room.

"Go ahead and have fun with him for a sec."

Tetsuo did not hesitate to do so. He furiously started punching the boy in the face and the chest as he had him pinned to the wall. When the beatings were enough to make it too hard for the boy to stand up anymore, Tetsuo let him fall to the floor, before he immediately started kicking him in the stomach over and over again.

"HUH?! How do you like it, huh?! Hurts don't it kid?!"

Tetsuo would not let up as he laid out every bit of his rage on the boy.

Kaneda opened the door and what he found made his eyes glow. It was a small room filled with all kids of shinobi weaponry: katanas, nunchakus, bow staffs, sais, shuriken, all of it. This room was clearly an armory that Uzumaki and his family used to help with private training.

Had this night gone the way it was supposed to, the sight of this room would have meant quite a score for the thief. But right now, all he could see was a surplus of options to take his swift, brutal revenge.

"Tetsuo!"

"What?"

"On second thought," he grabbed a weapon off of the wall, "lets just make this fast and sweet."

He walked back over to the boy and allowed him to see the weapon he was holding, a single edged katana blade!

"You know something kid," Kaneda said, "you really shouldn't have left your left side open and went on a big speech like that, at least not without tying us down or something first." He held the blade directly against eh now terrified boy's chin. "You could have just stayed quiet up in your room and pretended to be asleep. But _nooo_...you had to play games with us and get us totally pissed off instead! I should thank you though, do you know why?"

The boy shook his head to indicate no, to which the criminal continued. "Because we came here tonight to rob your house and get revenge on you parents, but now, what better revenge can we have for the years of our lives they'd taken from us than by taking both of the things _they_ love most in all the world?"

Shinachiku's eyes widened in terror as he realized what that meant.

"That's right, if you're home, that means that sister of yours must be here too. I'm thinkin' after we're done with you, we might as well take her and hold her for ransom. Just remember kid, all of this is _your_ fault."

Shinachiku could feel a tear falling from his eye. He was supposed to protect her, keep her safe, and now he was going to die and she was going to suffer, all because of him. 'Hanami...'

Kaneda took the sword and placed it right against the boy's heart. One quick thrust, that was all it would take. "Sayonara kid..."

...

...

* * *

"Sir! I've found something!"

In a dark cave far away in the Land of Water, an archaeologist and his apprentice were doing an expedition to study the ancient history of the country. In particular, they were on a quest to find the lair of Seiryū, the Legendary Dragon of the West. One of four legendary beasts that resided in each corner of the world, it is believed by some that this creature will grant a single wish to anyone who encounter it, and yet no modern record exists of any Iwa ninja actually seeing it.

The archaeologist came over to his assistant excitedly. "What did you find?"

"This sir."

The assistant handed over what he'd found. It was a small jewel, a gem to be precise, an orange one that emitted an orange glow.

"Fascinating..."

The archaeologist examined the artifact with intrigue. He tapped it once, and that was when something happened.

The gem released a pulse, a spark of orange light that washed over not only the two archaeologists, but the entire area, the country, the entire ninja world.

"What the—?!"

The flash of orange light washed over everything, it was as if time itself had stopped...

...

...

* * *

Naruto and Sakura had left Tobirama's after their last round of drinks. Now they were both enjoying the moonlight from the top of the Hokage Rock, the place where they first confessed their love for one another.

"This village always looks so gorgeous at night."

"Does it? I wasn't looking at the village."

Sakura turned to her husband. "Jeez! Twelve years of marriage and you still rely on corny pickup lines?"

"Only when I know they'll work."

Sakura huffed in annoyance, before she smiled in amusement and leaned her head on his shoulder. "This was a lovely night."

"Yeah, it was. And I'm sure Shina and Hanami are sound asleep right now with no problems whatso—Hey, what's that?"

Naruto saw a very fast moving wave of orange light wash over the entire village, both he and his wife tried covering their eyes with their arms to shield themselves from the approaching orange light, but it was to no avail. It was like that one, singular moment was permanently frozen in time...

...

...

* * *

"Sayonara kid...Hey, what the—?!"

Before Kaneda could complete his vengeful act of murder, the house was suddenly consumed by a bright, orange light.

"What is that?!" Tetsuo asked in a panic.

Shinachiku had no idea what was going on. First he was just about to get himself gutted clean through with a katana blade, and now some bright, orange light was engulfing everything.

As the light consumed everything, the boy couldn't help but feel his mind drifting back, wishing things could somehow go back to how they were before this whole mess started.

Go back...go back...go back...

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

"ONIICHAN! ONIICHAN!"

Shinachiku was roused from his sleep in semi-grumpy mood. "W-Wha? Hanami? What are you doing? I'm trying to get some—"

"Oniichan! There are two bad men in our house!"

"H-Huh?" He asked still not fully awake or able to comprehend the sudden seriousness of the situation.

"Yes! There are these two bad men downstairs and their stealing all our stuff!"

 _"WHAT?!"_ ...Yep, _now_ the boy as wide awake!

Shinachiku practically leaped himself out of bed and placed his hands on his sister's shoulders as he looked her right in the eye. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"N-No, I'm okay."

"Did they see or hear you?"

"They almost heard me, but they didn't see me."

"You're _sure?_ " The girl nodded yes.

At the moment, the boy found his mind to be lost in thought. 'What a minute...why does this...? Why do I feel like...? There's something _weirdly_ familiar about all of this...'

Shaking his head clear of the sudden sense of deja vu, he got himself serious again and looked directly at his sister. "Hanami, I want you to go back to your room and hide under the bed. Don't come out for any reason unless I tell you to."

"What are you going to do?"

Shinachiku went back over to his ninja gear, including the freshly sharpened kunai he'd worked on tonight, and gathered it all with him. "I'm going to go put a stop to this."

"Oniichan! Please be careful!"

"I will. I promise. Now go hide."

Hanami was about to leave to room to go do what she was told, but first she ran back in and gave her big brother a quick hug. Shinachiku knew how scared she must be for him, and so he did not resist returning the hug for her.

"Be careful oniichan."

"I'll be fine, I promise."

When Hanami went to her room closed and locked the door, she hid underneath her bed just like she was told.

Meanwhile, Shinachiku took a deep breath, bracing himself for the potentially dangerous mission that he never thought he would have to embark on this night.

'This is my house. Hanami is my sister. I have to defend it. I have to protect her.'

Very quickly, he slipped on his old clothes from earlier so he did not have to go down in his sleeping clothes, picked up all of his stuff, and very quietly sneaked out of his room and headed downstairs.

Sneaking down into the front hallway, he carefully peaked around the doorways and found the two thieves had moved into the parlor room. One of them was dumping everything on the tables into his sack, while the other was busy raiding the bar set up in the corner of the room.

"Wow!" Tetsuo exclaimed. "This is some darn good sake! Great year too."

"Hey Tetsuo!" Kaneda protested. "How 'bout instead of spending so much time on the best way to get yourself wasted tonight, why don't you come over here and help me load more of this rich people crap so we can start heading upstairs?"

"Yeah, whatever you say Kaneda."

Shinachiku studied the two thieves intently. The one called Kaneda was clearly the leader of the two, and the one called Tetsuo was the follower. Despite the one guy being slightly more aware, both of them clearly were a couple of idiots. They had to be if they both were stupid enough to try to rob the Hokage's mansion for any reason!

"So how much time do you really think we have until they come back?"

"Hey, don't panic alright. Those two have a reputation for partying. Trust me, we've got plenty of time."

Tetsuo simply wasn't feeling as confident about it. "I don't know Kaneda, I just can't shake this feeling that we're being watched."

"That's just your imagination. Now shut up and get back to work."

Shinachiku remained perfectly quiet, hiding in his shadowy spot on the steps, away from the two thieves. He held his kunai in hand, it was a suicide mission, but he was the man of the house now. His and Hanami's lives hung in the balance unless he did something, and did it fast.

'Alright Shina, here it goes!'

The boy was about to take his first step off the stairs and make a mad charge off the stairs, when suddenly he stopped, again without making a sound. He stopped himself not out of fear, but out of inspiration.

'Wait a minute...' He thought again about the gear he had in his supply bag, and about the incidental knick knack he knew they had throughout the house. He grinned in the darkness, a grin of sick, sadistic evil. 'I've think I've got a few ideas. This is gonna be..."

...All of a sudden, that weird sense of deja vu took a hold of him again. Somehow, for some reason, some part of his brain was telling him that having fun with these two was a terrible, terrible idea. He may have bee a kid, one with some deep-rooted itch for some real adventure, but these were professional criminals and he and his sister were home alone. Seriously, he'd have to be a damned fool to even think of dragging this out!

'NO! No, I have to end this clean and fast.'

Shinachiku quietly opened up his bag of ninja tools and pooled something out. It was a pair of solid oak nunchakus that Konohamaru-sensei had given him for his training one time, not because he was good with them necessarily, but because training with them would help strengthen his concentration. If he did not pay close attention to the other half of those nunchakus at all times, then it was only a matter of time before he ended up hitting himself in the head with them...which did happen from time to time.

Getting the nunchakus out, he very quietly approached the back of the two thieves, who were facing away from him.

"Hey Kaneda," Tetsuo said, "I feel like we're being watched."

"That's you imagination, that's all."

"I don't know, I feel like something bad is supposed to happen right about now. Its almost like I'm remembering it somehow."

"How the hell can you remember something that hasn't happened?"

"...I have no idea."

Kaneda shook his head, "Just shut up and keep working will ya Tetsuo?!"

The two of them went on doing what they were doing.

"Psst!"

Tetsuo turned around to hear some strange noise coming from behind him.

 _WHACK!_

The boy swung the other end of his nunchuckus right into Tetsuo's head, causing the petty crook to collapse to the floor unconscious.

"What the—!"

 _WHACK!_

Kaneda never got a chance to finish before he two got hit in the head and fell to the floor. Both of the home invaders were out like a light, just like that.

"Whew!" The boy wiped his brow and breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank goodness that worked. Now to tie these guys up and call the Anbu to get them out of here before mom and dad get home.'

The boy did just that. He opened up his bag and pulled out some rope. After binding their hands and legs tight, he got on his cell phone and spoke to the authorities.

"Hello...Yes, this is, umm...an anonymous tip. I'm calling to report two robbers that were caught breaking into someone's house. They're bound up and waiting in the forest just outside the village...They're names? Umm...Kaneda and Tetsuo I think they're called...Yes, those are the ones. Here, let me tell you where you can find them...

* * *

"Captain! I think I see them!"

The Anbu captain came over to where his lieutenant was calling from and saw where he was pointing his torch. There they were, Kaneda and Tetsuo, two of Konoha's most consistent annoyances, convicted for multiple petty thefts and arrested three times by none other than the Seventh Hokage himself. They were bound and left unconscious in the woods, just like that anonymous tip had informed them.

"Take them into custody. I want these two back in their cell again before midnight. And somebody make sure they don't pull anything to escape this time."

"HAI!" All of his squad shouted as one.

As the two crooks started to stir awake, they could feel their bodies being hauled away by the Anbu Black Ops. They could also feel that they were tied up somehow. But how the last thing they remembered was that they were inside Uzumaki's house.

"What the heck happened Kaneda?"

Kaneda thought about it as they both were being taken away. "...I think we might have chosen the wrong house Tetsuo."

"Well, I hate to say 'I told you so,' but—"

"Don't! ...Even! ...Start!"

Tetsuo hung his head. "Sorry."

* * *

Hanami was still hiding under her bed, too terrified to come out. What if those bad men were still in their house? What if Shinachiku was hurt? What if—?

Her door suddenly opened. 'Oh no, they're here...'

"Hanami? Sis, are you in here? It's me."

"Oniichan?"

"Hai. It's okay, its over now."

The little girl with pink hair rushed out for under her bed and like a flash of light was inside her big brother's arms. "Oniichan! I'm so glad you're not hurt."

"I'm alright sis. They didn't hurt me."

"What happened to the bad men?"

"The Anbu are taking them away right now. Its all over."

They girl smiled brightly in relief. "Wow! Wait until I tell mommy and daddy about how you stopped a couple of robbers!"

Suddenly the boy's face went dead white, and he could feel a cold sweat running down his spine. 'Oh crap! If mom and dad find out about all this, mom will be too terrified to ever trust me to stay home alone ever again, even if I am a Genin!'

"H-hey sis?"

"Yes oniichan?"

"Umm...how about you and I, err...how about you and I just keep this a secret between the two of us, okay?"

The girl cocked her head in confusion. "But why?"

"Its just that...well, I'm just worried that if mom hears about this then it might scare her. She might get really scared and that could mean some bad things for all four of us later."

"I don't understand."

"...I know. Listen sis, mom and dad trusted me to take care of you tonight and I gave them my word I'd keep you safe. If they found out that a couple of goons broke into our house, then they may never trust me again."

"But you did protect me oniichan. You took care of the bad men all by yourself."

The boy smiled. "Thank you sis. So, can you help me keep this a secret."

She darted her eyes to the side. "I don't know. I don't like having to lie to mommy and daddy."

Shinachiku sighed. "I understand."

"But okay, I won't tell them oniichan."

"R-Really?"

She smiled. "I promise."

The boy smiled back, hugging her tightly in gratitude. "Thank you so much Hanami! You're the best!"

"You're welcome oniichan."

Breaking up the hug, he decided that it was only right that he try to make it up to her. "Tell you what, how about this weekend your big brother takes you out for candy and ice cream? My treat."

"YAY!"

"Alright, its a deal. Now get yourself to bed, and try not to have any bad dreams." The body made a familiar hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Four identical clones of Shinachiku appeared in the room, each of which was cracking the necks or knuckles to get themselves ready for all of the work that was ahead of them.

"What are the shadow clones for?" Hanami asked.

"Your brother's got some work to do."

"What do you mean?"

The blonde scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well...lets just say that those bad men made an awfully big mess downstairs."

* * *

"Kids? Kids are you up?"

"Shhh! Quiet down you idiot. They're probably asleep."

"Yeah, well if they're asleep, then they'd be up on the top floor, now wouldn't they?"

"Yes, which means that they could never have heard you calling for them anyway."

Naruto's face faulted in defeat. "Must you prove me wrong about everything?"

Sakura smirked, "Of course, I'm your wife." She turned on the lights to find the house spick and span. Everything was in its proper place and nothing seemed damaged or dirtied up. "Everything looks clean to me. I guess Shina took good care of the place after all."

"See?" Naruto chimed in. "I told you he could handle it."

"Okay, okay, I admit it, this time _you_ were in the right."

"Come on, its been a long night. Let's head upstairs."

As they ascended the staircase, both of them still feeling just a bit buzzed from the alcohol, they made it to the top floor and peaked in on both of their children, each of whom appeared sound asleep in their beds.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of fatherly pride swell through him. 'Good job son, I knew I could count on you.'

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter, I hope you were all entertained by it.

To start off, as I promised last time, the main inspiration for the first half of this chapter was "Home Alone." That is why these two guys take so much physical violence in the name of comedy. I freely admit that I borrowed a lot of same traps that Kevin plays on Harry and Marv during the third act of that movie, with a couple of spins that I added myself.

After that, the tone suddenly becomes much more dire once Kaneda and Tetsuo actually do capture him...But that's when I dropped my real surprise.

Yes, after getting away from this for a while, I decided to introduce yet another one of the Chakra Gems, which I explored throughout "Shinachiku's First Adventure." As you've seen, this one was the Time Gem, which, obviously, allows whoever uses it to travel through and control time itself. What happened in this chapter was that the archaeologist was merely examining it and when he tapped it, it set off a sort of 'time pulse,' a brief ripple that turned back time about thirty minutes.

Okay, let me get this out of the way before I get at least a dozen comments about it in the review section: yes, I admit it, I used the Time Gem as a deus ex machina. Am I proud of it? Not particularly, but I had a reason for it. In addition to planting seeds for future stories, I wanted to give this odd sense of, in some bizarre, almost divine way, Shinachiku has been exposed to the power of the chakra gems even longer than he realizes he has. More importantly, I decided that I wanted someone to unearth this specific chakra gem before the events of SFA so that time could pass and it could then journey from party to party by the time I get around to working on a sequel. Where will the gem wind up? Well, I can't very well tell you that, now can I?

Also, I decided that, as fun as the Home Alone stuff was to write and explore, it does leave the obvious logic question of why doesn't he just knock them out super fast and be done with it like any of us would do. Well, this goes back to the very beginning of SFA, where Shina is a young Genin itching to see some real action during peace time, which was a big part of why he was so excited to get to go looking for the chakra gem with his 'Uncle Sasuke.' So, him deciding to play with (i.e. torture) these guys was him allowing that side of him to come through.

But of course, that moment of fun did ultimately turn against him and very nearly cost him his life. Which is why, but sheer perfect timing or the will of God (i.e. a deus ex machina), the discovery of the Time Gem granted Shina a second chance. I remember in the Dragon Ball Z movie, "Resurrection 'F'", Whis called this a 'temporal do-over.' So the second time around, I did have him do the smart thing and take them both out fast. In other words, I got to write both the fun version in the beginning, and the smart version at the end.

Some of you might be wondering why I didn't have Hanami show up and save Shinachiku's life instead? Well, as fun as that would have been, I unfortunately felt that it would have been at odds with her role in SFA. Don't get me wrong, Hanami is a surprisingly strong and formidable girl in that story, but the fact is that, before then, Sakura is the only one who knows that. If she were to display her potential here, then it would be at odds with Shianchiku's surprise over in in SFA. Also, he would not be nearly as overprotective of her as he is in SFA either, if he knew how much she was capable of doing herself.

Besides introducing another chakra gem, I got to do a bit more world building too with an angle I have been thinking about for a while. Remember Genbu, the gigantic Island Turlte in the Land of Lightning where Naruto trained under Killer B to control the Nine-Tails? That creature is based on a real Japanese myth where Genbu is one of four guardian beasts that reside in the four corners of the world. I'll leave it to you all to theorize what might or might not come with the suggestion of Seiryū in this world.

I think that's about all I have for this time. Thank you all so much for reading you guys, and I look forward to seeing you back for the next one.

Until next time, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5--Hungry Eyes

What's up everyone, thesaiyanjedi here with the latest chapter of "Naruto and Sakura's Twelfth Anniversary."

Yes, I know what all of you are thinking, and I'm really sorry for being gone so long. I was having a bit of writer's block on this particular chapter, coupled with some exhaustive days at work. Plus, this chapter is technically the reason I am writing this story in the first place, as a lemon request from my friend Angelz1251. He has been requesting this chapter of me for a while now, and I wanted to make it as good as I could for him, and also for the rest of you. Personally, I'm still not sure whether I succeeded or not, but I did the best I could. Whatever the case, I hope you all enjoy it.

An obvious warning up front, this chapter is a straight-up lemon, and as such is not intended for underage readers. If anyone out there is offended by reading such material, I would advice you to think it over before reading this chapter.

So, with all that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Hungry Eyes**

"Oh, what a night."

Sakura plopped down on the bed and kicked off her shoes. Not yet bothering to the remove anything else she was wearing, she just lay back on the soft bed spread and let his arms hang outstretched.

Naruto was already walking over to the dresser to pick out his sleeping clothes for the night, unbuttoning his orange dress shirt while doing so. "You have to admit, it was kind of fun though."

"Yeah, I do. It's been so long since you danced like that."

"Yeah, well, those punks at the club tonight really rubbed me the wrong way." He turned around to face her. "Know what I mean? ...Umm, Sakura? Honey?"

The pinkette wasn't able to respond. She was too busy staring at her husband bare, ripped chest exposed by his open shirt. He was slightly drenched in sweat, due to the activity they'd both partaken in on the dance floor, which meant that the shirt did stick o his somewhat. Even his blonde hair appeared somewhat disheveled from the experience. She swore she could smell his scent even from across the room.

Sakura did not even notice the line of drool that was leaking out of her mouth as she stared on at her man. Maybe is the was all the drinks they'd shared? Maybe it was the erotic dancing? Maybe it was just natural, feminine urges kicking in? Or, perhaps, all of the above? Whatever the reason, Naruto looked damn sexy to her hungry eyes:

 _I've been meaning to tell you  
_ _I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
_ _I look at you and I fantasize  
_ _You're mine and tonight  
_ _Now I've got you in my sights_

 _With these hungry eyes  
_ _One look at you and I can't disguise  
_ _I've got hungry eyes  
_ _I feel the magic between you and I_

"Sakura? Sweetie, can you hear me? Why are you staring at me like that?"

In as sultry a mood as possible, Sakura got up off the bed and made a familiar hand sign. "SILENCING JUTSU!"

She then walked over to her clueless husband and wrapped one of her arms around his neck while she used her other arm to feel up his bare chest.

"Umm...Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Guess."

Not saying another word, she leaned in a claimed his lips with her own. Naruto was surprised at first, but very quickly his own male instincts took over him an he wrapped his arms around her as he returned the kiss. The alcohol was starting to get to him a little bit too.

 _I want to hold you so hear me out  
_ _I want to show you what love's all about  
_ _Darling tonight  
_ _Now I've got you in my sights_

 _With these hungry eyes  
_ _One look at you and I can't disguise  
_ _I've got hungry eyes  
_ _I feel the magic between you and I_

Sakura's lips licked the inside of Naruto's mouth, pleading for entrance, which he was happy to grant her. As their tongues dueled one another for dominance, Naruto found his hands roaming the her back, feeling up her body through her dress. Sakura grabbed hold of his neck and some of his blonde locks as she kept feeling up his ripping pecks and six-pack abs.

She then got bolder. To Naruto's surprise, she grabbed hold of one of his hands and led it to the top of her dress, wrapping his fingers around the zipper and guiding his hand down the track, the dress coming open revealing her lovely bare back.

 _With these hungry eyes  
_ _Now I've got you in my sights  
_ _With these hungry eyes  
_ _Now did I take you by surprise?  
_ _I need you to see  
_ _This love was meant to be_

Naruto's hands found her back and felt up her flesh. Sakura finally broke the kiss to let out an erotic moan from the warm touch of her husband's calloused fingers.

The Hokage's lust was quickly taking over. His hands left her back and moved up to her shoulders and guided the material off of her, allowing the dress to fall off of her completely and pool at her bare feet.

Sakura did not blush at her husband's own intense stare. She wanted this as much, perhaps more, than he did. Instead, she shamelessly posed for him with her harms behind her head, allowing him to gaze upon her bare legs and flat stomach, cute belly button fully on display, as she stood there in her elegant black lace bra that concealed her ample low C-cup breasts, and her matching lace panties.

 _I've got hungry eyes  
_ _One look at you and I can't disguise  
_ _I've got hungry eyes  
_ _I feel the magic between you and I_

Naruto practically grabbed her face as he roughly claimed her lips again. Sakura was quick to close her eyes an returned the kiss. She savored both the taste of his lips and the warmth of his chest sandwiched on her bare skin.

But now it was his turn to surprise her. He stealthily guided her backward towards the bed and lowered her down upon it. She was about to question what he thought he was doing, when he instead placed a finger upon her lips. Backing away from her, he very slowly started gyrating his hips as he _very_ slowly started removing his open black blazer, shrugging it off of his shoulders and dropping it to the ground.

He continued his rhythmic dance as he even more slowly allowed his shirt to fall off, fully exposing the upper half of his body to his wife's starving gaze. He showed off to her by flexing his muscles ad running his hand down his chest towards his crotch.

Turning away from her, grinning because he'd noticed that familiar line of drool had started running down her mouth again, he reached for his zipper and pulled it down the track...

 _I've got hungry eyes  
_ _Now I've got you in my sights  
_ _With these hungry eyes  
_ _Now did I take you by surprise?_

With an erotic ruffling sound, Naruto's slacks slowly pooled down to the floor, leaving the man in nothing but his boxers. Turning to face her again, he grinned perversely at his horny wife while letting her stare at the obvious erection that was causing a tent in his underwear.

 _With my hungry eyes  
_ _Now I've got you in my sights  
_ _With my hungry eyes_

He knew how badly she wanted him. His Kurama-enhanced senses could smell the stench of her arousal. He need merely drop his trousers and fully expose himself and the night's real fun could begin...

...But he didn't. Instead, Naruto's perverted nature gave him a much more naughty idea. Standing before his nearly naked wife, he reached his hand inside of his boxers and grabbed hold of his manhood. Taking a tight hold of himself, he let out masculine groans as he stroked himself right in front of his wife.

"Ooooohhhh...Oh yeah..."

Sakura was speechless. For all of the times the two of them had sex, she could not remember the last time she had actually seen him masturbate for her. Honestly if she wasn't in such a horny mood, she might have condemned the perverted act as disgusting and smacked him across the head for such an obscene display...But damn it! Right now, watching him pleasuring himself could do nothing but turn her on! Her inner pervert had taken her over yet again, and her mind found herself anxious to see her husband's self-pleasure unconcealed by his boxers.

She could feel her insides getting hot with desire and her panties getting wet as she stared at his underwear and the rapidly growing erection trapped within.

"You wanna see?" Naruto asked with confidence, and perhaps a bit of arrogance, as he kept jacking himself off for her.

Sakura could not speak, instead on nodded her head as her eyes never left him.

Smiling, he pulled his hand off of himself and, with both hands, grabbed both ends of his boxers and pulled them down his body until they fell to the floor. Stepping out of them, that left the Orange Hokage completely bare to his lady's gaze. Not wasting another second, he brought his hand back to his now fully exposed, seven inch erection, and began jacking himself off all over again.

"AGH!" Naruto grunted as he pleasured himself. "Yeah! Yeah that's good!" His dirty talk was partially expressing his own pleasure, but it was also, in part, to show off for her.

It was clearly working because Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of the obscene showcase. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own as his actions compelled her to reach her hand into her panties and began rubbing her vagina. With her other hand, she gently massaged one of her breasts through her bra.

"Oooooohhh..."

Sakura's own display of self-pleasure drove Naruto to stroke himself that much harder. "Oh yeah! Sakura! You look so hot!"

She quickly found that her current state was not enough to satisfy her needs. Pulling her hand out of underwear, she reached her arms behind her back and unclipped her bra, shrugging the garment off of her shoulders and tossing it across the room. Just as rapidly, she hooked her fingers into her panties and lifted her ass off of the bed to allow her to pull them down her legs, kicking them across the room as well.

He kept pleasuring himself as he was once again allowed to behold her in all her beauty. Those bare breasts and those long legs that she intentionally left open for him to see her womanhood, it made it very easy for him to find the drive to keep holding his sausage, err, hostage.

And then she fully gave into her own arousal. She reached for one of her breasts and massaged it in her palm, while with her other hand she began rubbing her pussy. With her thumb, she massaged her clitoris as she slipped two of her fingers inside of her depths.

"Oh! Oh yes...Oh YES!"

Sakura worked herself into a frenzy, moving her hands at a rapid pace to sate her lust. As she did this, Naruto looked on, the erotic image driving him to massage his meat even harder.

"Oh god! Sakura! You look so hot!"

"Oh Naruto! YES! Look what you do to me! Oh YES!"

They both kept going, each of them using the other as stimuli for their own masturbation. This kept going, until, finally, it was too much.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted and he stroked his penis as hard and fast as he could. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Sakura shouted back as she fingered her soaking wet pussy at rapid speed. "I'm cumming too! Cum with me Naruto!"

Their self-pleasure continued for another twenty seconds, both of them gritting their teeth and using all of their willpower to hold in their inevitable release for as long as they could. But alas, it was not meant to be.

"NARUTO!"

"SAKURA!"

Husband and wife cried out in passion as their self-induced orgasms rocked their entire bodies. Sakura felt her lower lips squeeze and contract themselves around her fingers and they were drenched in her fluids. Naruto, meanwhile, felt himself unleash several strong spurts of semen out of his penis that had nowhere to go but to land on his wife's naked body. It was a testament to how strong her own orgasm had been that her mind did not even register that she was covered in her husband's sperm until after their mutual euphoria had run its course.

Sakura collapsed on the bed, breathing heavy and feeling the room spinning as some of Naruto's cum fell off her body and onto the sheets. Naruto himself fell forwards onto the bed with her...Unfortunately, falling head first onto the bed meant that he fell directly onto his still semi-hard cock.

"OW!"

Naruto turned to face her as he grabbed his appendage in understandable pain. Sakura, not wanting one of her favorite parts of her husband's body to suffer any real damage, recovered enough to pull his hands away and examine it.

"You'll be fine," she told him. "But you really should have known better."

"Yeah, whatever. It still hurts."

"Here."

She focused her chakra into her hands, causing them to glow green. Lowering them to his crotch, she used her medical ninjutsu to heal the sprain in his penis.

"Ooooooohhhh..." Naruto couldn't help letting out a soft moan of bliss as his wife used her years of training to sooth his aching manhood. This was not the first time she had utilized her medical ninjutsu on his crotch, but before now it was purely for his pleasure...which helped to explain why, as the pain faded, his erection started coming back to full mast again.

Sakura could feel his arousal coming back to life in her hands and wasn't shocked by it in the least, having gotten used to his stamina and libido a long time ago. After all, it was half the reason she was giving him this soothing handjob in the first place, to get him back in the mood again.

Once he was back to full mast again, she let go, ceased the chakra flow to her hands, and looked back up at him again. "There, felling any better?"

"Yeah, it feels a _lot_ better."

"I can see that," Sakura chuckled at her man's renewed erection.

It was only then that the pinkette felt something slimy and wet running down the side of her cheek. She wiped her hand across her face and inspected what was on her hand. Although, really, it was pretty obvious what it had to be right from the start. Looking down on her naked body, she finally realized that her chest and breasts were covered in her man's essence.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, and perhaps fear, when he realized that Sakura had picked up onto what had happened. "Heh...Sorry about that honey. I guess I just got myself a little carried away..."

His sheepish attempt at an apology drifted off when he was treated to a truly erotic sight, one that he had to admit that he had not gotten to see in a long while, even with their active love life. Sakura had examined the sticky substance that was on her fingers and stuck them inside of her mouth.

"Mmmmm..." she hummed to herself as she tasted her man's seed. Running her tongue along her fingertips, she pulled her fingers out of her mouth, the mixture of his spunk and her saliva forming a line from her hand to her mouth.

"Yummy..." she smirked at him with bedroom eyes. She then proceeded to scoop some of his seed off of her body and feed it to herself, including what landed on her breasts, which she took her sweet time on to ensure that he was looking at her.

"So," she spoke to him after she was finished, "are you sure it feels all better now?"

Naruto could sense there was something more to her question, so he figured he'd play right into her little game. "Well...now that you mention it, it is still kind of hurting a little bit."

"Oh, poor baby," she teased. "Why don't you just sit back and relax my love and let me make it all better..."

It was not a question or a request so much as a seductively delivered command, one that the blonde was all too happy to oblige. Coming over to the bed, Naruto laid down on the soft sheets, staring up a the ceiling.

Sakura then came into his view as she crawled her way on top of him. She claimed his lips in a long, slow, passionate kiss, one so passionate that Naruto never once gave a second thought to the last thing she tasted with her lips.

The pinkette eventually broke the steamy kiss, a line of saliva connecting them, and started kissing her man's neck. This earned a primal growl from her husband; god she loved how well she could turn him on! But Sakura was still far from finished, not with the rest of the night still ahead of them.

After leaving a large hicky on his neck, and licking his earlobe for good measure, she started kissing and sucking on his godly ripped chest, the result of years of hard work and intense training with some of the greatest shinobi in the world. She ran her tongue along his ripped pecks, kissing them, and used her smooth hands to massage his abs.

"Oh Sakura..."

Naruto was very much enjoying his wife treatment, enough in fact that he was in no rush to skip straight to the main event quite yet. Instead, he merely laid there as he lightly ran his fingers through her pink locks.

Sakura flicked her tongue over his nipples, earning a moan through gritted teeth as he instinctively tightened his grip on her hair. After finishing with that, she kept leaving wet kisses down his ripped stomach until she finally came to her prize, his fully erect penis.

Licking her lips, she took hold of his shaft with her hand and stroked him. Loving his continued masculine moans of pleasure, she decided not to delay her own desires any longer and leaned into kiss the head of his cock.

"AGH!"

Naruto cried out in pleasure at the sudden sensation coming from his lower crown. And he kept on moaning when she started licking her tongue along the underside of his shaft, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time.

She ran her tongue all around his big, hard cock, her own arousal getting stronger from the anticipation of claiming him as her own once again. But then she winked at him, and once she did, she finally dropped any pretense and took her lover fully into her mouth.

"AAAAGGGHH!"

Naruto couldn't resist. He reached out with both hands and grabbed hold of her hair as she bobbed up and down on his cock. He didn't force her, merely helped guide her on her own desired pace.

Sakura sucked him at a steady pace, making erotic sucking noises as she moved her head up and down his length, wrapping her tongue around him as she did so. Looking back at him again, she briefly took him out of her mouth to let him see her licking it, before engulfing him again.

"Oooohhh Sakura...that feels great..."

She suddenly stopped her service taking him fully out of her mouth. Naruto was about to ask out loud what she was doing, when she suddenly moved her body into a different position above him. She was now onto top of him facing the other way, with her highly aroused pussy hovering over his face.

"Naruto, please make me feel good too."

The blonde did not need to be told twice as he happily grabbed hold of her thighs and pushed her down onto his lips.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!"

Sakura let out a high pitched gasp as her man started eating her out, his magic tongue never failing to bring her to that blissful euphoria that she loved so much. She could feel the slimy muscle flick and probe her lower lips, taking its time to bring her to bliss. And then she felt his tongue flick against her clitoris.

"YESSSSS! Oh god, YES! More!"

Sakura quickly went back to work on her husband, not wanting to deny him his release even while he was giving him her own pleasure.

And so the two lovers performed the sixty-nine position on one another for about five solid minutes. Naruto probed his tongue into her pussy while tasting her sweet nectar, while also periodically thrusting a couple of his fingers into her depths and massaging her clitoris with his thumb. This caused Sakura to moan while she kept moving her head up and down his cock, the vibrations from her actions hen causing him to moan into her.

This kept going for a few more minutes until, finally, neither of them could hold it back any longer.

"NARUTO!"

"SAKURA!"

Both of them came at the same time, Sakura's walls tightening around his tongue as she coated it with her juices while Naruto's cock erupted into her mouth, firing several ropes of his essence for her to taste. The two lovers came for several seconds, before a powerful afterglow washed over each of them, leaving them each to bask in their second release of the night.

While Naruto cleaned out the last of her cum, Sakura licked his cock of any traces of sperm. As she'd hoped, he was still hard even after cumming twice already. This meant that he was still plenty warmed up for the main event.

Sakura spun herself around on top of him, quickly claiming his lips with her own, which he returned with haste. Neither of them minded that they could taste each other on their tongues.

Naruto did not break up the kiss as he sat up on the bed and positioned Sakura in his lap. Sakura knew what he was trying to do immediately and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Naruto used one of his hands to hold onto her waist and he deepened their kiss; with his other hand his toyed with her breast.

"Naruto..."

Sakura broke the kiss to let out a few light, blissful moans of pleasure as her husband played with her breasts. Even more arousing, she could feel his cock rubbing against her moist vagina, practically begging for entrance.

"CONTRACEPTION JUTSU!"

They'd waited long enough, it was time for them to once again share the ultimate bond of their love. Carefully, Sakura positioned herself directly over Naruto's penis. Slowly but surely, she lowered herself inch by inch until, at last, the entirely of her husband's manhood was entombed inside her depths.

"OH YESSSS!"

Dear lord, she never got tired of this feeling. She loved the sensation, the fullness of having him within her. She could feel his arousal, his passion, his love for her buried within her and sending sensations through her body.

Naruto was becoming lost in his own sense of euphoria. God, her body felt heavenly. No matter how many times they became one like this, he never got tired of it. He groaned his arousal through his teeth, gaining control over his hormones so he did not climax too early; that would be the last thing either of them wanted.

With his manhood fully entombed inside of her womanhood, husband and wife came together in a soul searching kiss, one driven by their love, the passion, and aided by a little bit of alcohol to boot. Their hands roamed over every single inch of each other's bodies. She ran her soft, delicate hands along his hard back, his strong arms, his rippling pecks and those six-pack abs. He, in turn, ran his rough, well-trained hands all over her smooth skin, her sexy curves, her flat stomach, her lovely ass, and her perfectly-sized breasts.

They broke the kiss to let out respective moans of pleasure at their skin contact, particularly Sakura, who became only further aroused by his intimate touch of her most feminine features, only adding to the sensations flowing through her from the union they shared at their wastes.

Wrapping her legs more tightly around him, she looked him in the eye as she started moving her hips up before lowering herself down upon him again.

"AH!" she moaned out loud, shutting her eyes in bliss.

She kept moving, over and over again, with Naruto moving in and out of her body with her every motion. Naruto was not idle either, grabbing her butt with his hands to help her along, bringing the ultimate sense of pleasure to both of them.

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah oh  
Whoa, oh, oh, yeah yeah_

 _Take off those heels, lay on my bed  
Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair  
Poison in our veins, but we don't even care  
Candles dripping on your body, baby this ain't truth or dare  
Everybody wonders where we run off to  
My body on your body, baby sticking like some glue  
Naughty, let's get naughty, girl it's only one or two  
The fevers f***ing running, feel the heat between us two!_

 _I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby  
On you lady, all night, all night!  
I'm gonna take care of your body,  
I'll be gentle, don't you scream  
Getting hotter, make it softer,  
Feel your chest on top of me.  
I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby  
On you lady, all night, all night!  
I'm gon' make you feel that loving,  
Getting weak all in your knees.  
Kiss your body from the tip-top,  
All the way down to your feet!_

"Narutooooo..."

Sakura's body rocked up and down over and over again, Naruto holding onto her to help guide her movements.

"Sakuraaaaa..."

He could feel the same sensations flowing through his body as she was. Her lower lips hugged his manhood on all sides. Two children, twelve years of marriage, and he still could not get enough of her.

"Naruto...more...I want more..."

He held onto her ass with one arm. He used the other to palm one of her breasts.

Oh...yesssss...

He then surprised her by leaning his body downward and loomed over her, never removing himself from her depths. With her emerald eyes gazing upon him in lust and her legs still lock behind his back, he continued making love to the woman he loves.

 _Whoa, and we can go slow,  
Yeah we can go slow, oh, oh, oh  
Lay on your back, you like it right there  
Don't have to say it twice  
Love, there's nothing here to fear  
Taking it back, back to where it's clear  
Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air!_

 _I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby  
On you lady, all night, all night!  
I'm gonna take care of your body,  
I'll be gentle, don't you scream  
It's getting hotter, make it softer,  
Feel your chest on top of me.  
I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby  
On you lady, all night, all night!  
I'm gon' make you feel that loving,  
Getting weak all in your knees.  
Kiss your body from the tip-top,  
All the way down to your feet!_

"AH! Oh Yes! Yes! YES! More! Love me more!"

Sakura rode her husband's cock at rapidly hard gallop. Her ass slammed down on his hips hard enough make that erotic slapping noise over and over again, aided by Naruto's own upwards thrusts.

"Oh yeah! Oh fuck yeah!"

Naruto was using all the strength his could spare to bang his wife. In and out his cock went through her pussy, like it had a mind of its own.

"Fuck me!" Sakura demanded in lust. "Fuck me Naruto! Fuck your wife with your awesome cock! Fuck me like the real man you are!"

"Fuck! Sakura! Your pussy's so fucking tight! I don't know how much more I—"

"NO! Not yet! A little more! Oh gonna cum too! Cum with me my love!"

And so the two lovers made sweet, rough, passionate love as Sakura slammed her lips onto Naruto's for a sloppy, erotic kiss, her body moving in a frenzy to push herself down onto his upward thrusts. In the midst of their passion, Naruto broke the kiss and grab hold of her both of her swinging breasts, bringing his mouth down to one of her nipples and sucking on it while flicking it with his tongue.

"AAAAHHH!" Sakura cried out unexpectedly, her body still riding his perfectly sized cock. "YES! More! Just lie that Naruto! Suck me just lie that! Suck my breasts baby! Suck me and fuck me! Oh GOD!"

Naruto loved it when her inner pervert came out in full force like this. Sakura acted the trim, polite career woman and mother of two by day, but at night, when they were alone like this, that's when he got to see her other side, that side where all her inhibitions were cast aside, where she could let her innermost desires go free. Sakura's inner pervert was just as bad as his was, whether she was proud of it or not, and that inner Sakura turned him on in such a primal manner that he could not find the strength to resist.

For a few more minutes, minutes that felt like hours for the two of them, they made love. Sakura grabbed hold of his head and pushed it into her breasts, as he took turns pleasuring each one.

Finally, after riding one another for so long, the final crescendo had come.

"Naruto! I...I...I'm cumming!"

"M-Me too...Sakuraaaaaah!"

The two of them came as one. Naruto grabbed her waist and held her down on his cock as he fired a series of powerful spurts straight into her depths. Sakura moaned in orgasmic bliss as she felt her man erupt inside of her, all the while her lower lips entrapped him and coated his manhood with her juices.

Naruto used his hand to hold himself up to avoid collapsing on top of her. He was breathing heavy, sweat covering his whole body, some or which dripped from his face and hair down on her own post-orgasmic face.

It didn't make much difference, because Sakura was herself breathing and sweating profusely. Her chest and breasts moved with every inhale of breath she took.

Both of them were still connected at their waists. Naruto's erection had not yet gone down all the way, but it was on its way out. Still, that was fine with the two of them, all the more time to savor the afterglow of their love.

 _La, la, whoa, yeah_

 _Sun's coming up, oh  
You're on my side, oh  
I rub your thighs, oh  
You look in my eyes, oh  
And I just see the skies (See the skies)  
I'm so high but I ain't smoked yet,  
I'm just coming down from this!_

 _I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby  
On you lady, on you lady, all night, all night!  
I'm gonna take care of your body,  
I'll be gentle, don't you scream  
It's getting hotter, make it softer,  
Feel your chest on top of me.  
I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby  
On you lady, all night, all night!  
I'm gon' make you feel that loving,  
Getting weak all in your knees.  
Kiss your body from the tip-top,  
All the way down to your feet!_

Naruto reached out and pushed aside a few strands of her sweaty, disheveled pink locks. Smiling, he said to her, "Happy anniversary Sakura."

She smiled back. "Happy anniversary Naruto."

Both of them closed their eyes and held each other for a few precious moments, sleep threatening to take them over...

...It didn't however, because Sakura looked at her husband and made a request. "Naruto, lets go get cleaned up."

"Huh?"

"We both worked up a sweat and we must stink of sex. Come on, let go to the hot spring."

Naruto, ever the oblivious one, merely smiled and nodded his head. "Okay!"

After he pulled himself from out of her depths, she sat up onto the bed and, when he wasn't looking, put on a perverted smile. 'Just you wait Naruto, our night's still not over yet..."

* * *

Yep, the games, not over yet folks. Naruto and Sakura are heading out to their private hot spring to "clean up" before calling it a night. I'll leave it up to your imaginations to try and guess where this could lead...

Okay, a few things to make note of: first, I think probably the most awkward and degrading idea I put in here is the image of both of them, err...well, lets just be be blunt about it, they both masturbated in front of one another. I really don't know what gave me that idea, other than I wanted to try something different. I have no idea how many (if many at all) real couples are into a fetish like that, and I may have gone a bit too far with this one, and if I did, I apologize.

There were two songs included in this chapter. The first, which the chapter is named after, is "Hungry Eyes," by Eric Carman. Its a very famous romantic ballad from the classic 80s movie "Dirty Dancing." It was a song that I have had my mind on using for a while now, and something about the romantic passion in the air and, frankly, both of them being a bit drunk, this seemed like a good place to include it.

The second song is called "Ride," by SoMo. This song was included as a request from Angelz1251. I'm not really sure if this was the proper context he intended for the song or not, but I think it works. Let know what you think in the comments section.

Other than that...I don't think I have much else to say this time. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, at leas a little bit, and I hope to see you all back for the next one.

Until next time, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6--Wild and Wet

Hey everyone, thesaiyanjedi here with the next chapter of "Naruto and Sakura's Twelfth Anniversary.

...Yeah, I admit it. Part of the reason this one is so late is me being tired from work, part of it was coming up with ideas, and a lot of it...well, was just me slacking off. I am definitively not proud of it, and I will try not to let it happen again. I thank you all so much for your patience, and I hope that the chapter you are about to read proves to be worth it.

Well, with that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Wild and Wet**

"Ooohh...That feels so nice..."

She chuckled. "I'm sure it does."

"Move a bit lower."

"How low?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Getting naughty aren't you?"

He smirked wickedly. "You would know."

She smirked right back. "I would."

He could feel her hands move lower and lower, until they finally reached that sweet spot... "Oh yeah! That's the spot right there. Don't stop!"

She did not stop. She just kept rubbing her soothing hands over one of his most sensitive spots...the lower part of his rugged back.

"Feel good baby?"

"Yeah Sakura. Ah! Your hands are the best."

The medical ninja couldn't help but take some sense of pride in her husband's praise of her handiwork. Her hands were currently lathered in soap which she applied to his back in a bathing massage treatment. Both of them were, obviously, just as naked as they were during their latest lover's tryst up in their room...A fact she reminded him of when she reached her soapy hands around to smother his ripped chest from behind, pressing her bare breasts up against his back.

Naruto quipped in arrogance. "And you said _I_ was the one getting naughty."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shut up and enjoy this dobe."

She kept up the lathering of his body, running her hands over every inch of his six pack abs, his ripped pecks and this strong arms that came form years of dedicated and sometimes obsessive training regiment. It was only when she felt like she'd had her fun scrubbing the rest of him down that she finally gave into her real desires and moved her hands down to apply soap to his already hardening manhood.

It had exactly the effect she was expecting, he groaned like an aroused animal. Her favorite part of his body was growing back to full mast as she worked him up and down, lathering him in the soap to get him clean...or maybe just to help get both of them dirty again.

"Sakuraaaaa..."

As she was busy applying her handjob, the pinkette made sure to rub her wet breasts up and down his back. She could feel her nipples hardening from arousal as she stimulated her man.

"Oh yeah, more..."

She picked up her pace just a little bit more, lathering his cock faster and harder. But then, all of a sudden she pulled her hand away and reached for something to the side of her.

Naruto was caught off guard by the sudden loss of his woman's touch, so he turned his upper body around to see what had happened. "Sakura, wha-AHH?!"

 _SPLASH!_

The Orange Hokage was caught unawares when his wife used exactly that moment of confusion to dunk him with the pail of hot spring water she had to the side of her, thereby washing him clean of all the soap she had applied to his body and some shampoo she had run through his blonde locks. This left him to stare at her with an utterly stupid expression while he was drenched from head to toe.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura couldn't help but crack up at her own prank she had pulled on him. She loved this man, but no matter how much he changed he will always be very much that same goofy prankster in the ugly orange jumpsuit that she grew up with as a child.

Actually, it was one of the several things the two of them had in common, whether she was even willing to admit it or not. No matter how mature and dead serious and studious she always tried to act on the surface, there was still a small, rambunctious side of her that enjoyed a good prank as much as he did. That stupid prank of balancing a chalkboard eraser over a door to fall on Kakashi's head, she may have told her sensei that she had tried to stop him, but her inner self was cracking up and giving a thumbs up.

She grew to accept that part of herself more and more as they grew up, and when they started dating it had helped bring some of that out of her. She remembered one time, on April Fool's Day, she had teamed up with him on an epic prank he was pulling on Kakashi after he had been named the Sixth Hokage. It was so hilarious that they both nearly died of laughter, consequences they both faced for pranking their leader be damned.

"That's not funny Sakura!"

"Oh yes it was! You should have seen the look on your face."

Naruto merely grumbled to himself as he grabbed his towel and dried himself off. 'Yeah, just you wait Sakura...' The blonde smirked to himself as he was already plotting his revenge...

"Oh lighten up. It's my turn." She turned around to present her bare back to him as she sat her rear end on the smooth stone just as he had for her.

Naruto smiled perversely as he admired that sexy back and butt he'd had the pleasure of being married to for twelve years. He lathered up his own hands with the soap and proceeded to scrub down his wife's lovely, smooth skin.

"Ooooooohhh..." Sakura cooed at his touch. No matter how many times they may have been in such a position in the past, something about sharing a bath with him always made her feel aroused.

Naruto took his time, making sure she got good and lathered and that he paid special attention to all of her sweet spots. Her moans and gasps of pleasure, both the subdued and the over vocal, helped to guide him on his quest to make this hot spring experience as erotic as possible for her.

"Naruto...OH! Oh that feels so gooood..."

By the time he had finished soaping up her back, he was ready to change up his tactics as she had on him. So, after getting more soap on his callused hands, he pressed his ripped chest against her smooth back so he could reach around and lather up her low C-cup breasts.

"AH!" Sakura gasped at the unexpected fondling. Her shock went away quickly however and was replaced with lust.

He could hear her moaning and crying out in arousal as he lathered her orbs in his hands. He took his sweet time on her breasts, pinching her erect nipples in the process.

"Oh Naruto! Yes! More!"

Sakura used her own hands to grab onto his, in order to help guide his actions on her breasts to touch herself the way she wanted.

"Mmmmm..."

Her moan was not only from his treatment of her breasts, but also because she could feel his erection, the very same erection she herself had caused, rubbing up and down her back as he was pressed against her.

"You're a naughty boy."

"And your a dirty girl."

He licked her behind the ear, causing her to let out a gasp. By now he had finished lathering up her boobs and had moved on to her arms and her sexy, flat stomach. He got further erotic noises out of her as he rubbed her abs and even probed her cute belly button.

"Mmmm...lower..."

He did not disappoint her. Her reached his soapy hand down to the her crotch, and slowly and delicately, he lathered up the outside of her soft, smooth womanhood.

"AH!" She gasped at his washing of her most intimate spot. "YES! More!"

He scrubbed her faster and faster, once again allowing her reactions to help guide his actions. This kept up for no longer than a minute, before finally, the arousal was becoming too much.

"Naruto! I'm...I'm—AAAHHH!"

 _SPLASH!_

Poor Sakura never got the chance to reach her peak. Why? Because at that exact moment, Naruto decided that it was time to enact his revenge and he knocked her overboard into the hot spring itself, taking himself along with her.

With a huge splash and a gasp for air, Sakura burst out and stood up in the water and she could her husband laughing at her.

"NARUTO!"

"Consider that payback for earlier," he said while still laughing.

She splashed him in irritation. "That's not funny jerk! Do you have any idea how close I was?!"

"Do _you_ have any idea how close _I_ was?"

"That was one bucket of water, not a dunk into the freakin' hot spring!"

"Do onto other as you would have them do onto you Sakura."

The pinkette groaned in irritation of her husband's Zen philosophy. "Grr! Sometimes I hate it when you're right."

"Hmmm..."

"What is it?"

"Have I ever told you how hot you look when you're soaking wet like that?"

"First of all, yes you have, more than once. Second of all, are you _seriously_ trying to get me back in the mood after what you just did?"

"You started it. Besides, it's working, isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes in frustration. "Ugh! Just shut up and kiss me baka!"

He didn't waste any time, instead, he just up and kissed his wife full in the lips while feeling up her back. Sakura, in spite of her annoyance with him just a second ago, was quick to recover and took delight in the sexy, wet kiss. She even wrapped her arms around his neck while her tongue wrestled for dominance with his own.

Naruto wrapped his prosthetic hand around her to feel up her back while he ran the fingers of his other hand through her drenched, short pink locks. She moaned softly into his mouth, and broke the kiss when she naughtily traced her fingers down his back until she pinched his manly ass.

"Ah!" He gasped in shock. When he looked down upon her, she hand a cocky, shit-eating grin plastered all over her pretty face. "You really are a naughty girl, you know that?"

"So says the apprentice to the biggest pervert in the five nations."

"You do know you love it though."

"Hmmm...in times like this it can have its advantages."

After her quip, she kissed him once again, as both of their hands roamed every inch of each other's nude forms and their tongues fought for possession over the other. Naruto's calloused fingertips sent electric shocks through her as he fondled her lovely buttocks, her flat stomach, her long and smooth legs and thighs, and those beautiful breasts of hers. She, meanwhile, traced her smaller delicate fingers around his rippling pecks, his solid pack of abs, his muscled arms and legs, and finally massaged his already inflating manhood.

But then she let go. Instead, she went over to the edge of the pool and sat down on the smooth wet stone. Making eye contact, she flashed her most perverted grin and wagged her finger in a 'come and get me' gesture.

Naruto moved through the water over to his wife and started planting butterfly kisses up her legs. She moaned softly as she laid back on the rock, her legs dangling over the side in the pool.

He licked some of the excess water off of her body before finally giving her what she really wanted, a slow, loving feast upon her most private place. Her highly erotic moaning grew even louder, as her back arched and her breasts heaved upwards from the sensations triggered by her husband's skillful tongue.

"Naruto..."

Naruto's licking continued for about two to three minutes longer, coupled with a delicate stimulation of her clitoris. He could feel it within her core, and could clearly hear it in her voice. She was getting close...

...Which meant it was the perfect time for them to change places. He stopped his actions and got out of the water to sit on the edge himself. She quickly picked up on what he was getting at and got into the water herself with a splash. Getting between his legs, she jacked her hand up and down a couple of times before she took him into her mouth, the vibrations of her deliberated moaning sending pleasurable shock waves through his body.

"Sakura..."

Naruto tilted his head back as he enjoyed his wife's treatment. Her motions were normally slow and long, but every once in a while she would surprise him with three rapid sucks, before going back to her slow pace again. He, of course, would vocalize his appreciation whenever she gave him a 'triple.'

Sakura kept up her devouring of her man's cock for two to three minutes herself. She pleasured him not only with her lips and her tongue, but the edges of her teeth. But once she could feel that he was once again at full length, she took him out of her mouth and allowed her emerald eyes to meet with his sapphire ones.

"Naruto, please?"

He didn't say a word, only nodded with those bedroom eyes that set her heart a flutter. He got back into the pool as they traded places again, Sakura laid back on the stone looking up at the ceiling while she could feel him running his hands all along the side of her body, rubbing her legs and thighs.

"Mmmmm...AH!"

Naruto inserted his fingers back inside of her opening to help get her properly lubed up for what was about to happen. Once she was good a ready, he lined himself up against her opening and, after stroking himself up and down her lower lips a couple of times, he pushed himself forward, burying himself back inside of her depths.

"AHH!"

Sakura cried out in bliss at the warmth and fullness of her man's cock. It was an incredible contrast with the warmth of the hot spring water that her feet were soaking in and the cool, wet stone floor that made contact with her back.

Naruto did not allow her much time to adjust as he soon began the slow, passionate, methodical thrusting in and out of her depths. Every time he thrust forward another inch of his rock hard erection pushed its way further and further inside of her. The movements were slow at first, then moved faster and faster. Sakura's moans and outcries were egging him on as her inner walls tightened further around her by the second.

"Na-Naruto..."

He loved it when she said his name during sex, whether she moaned it in bliss as she was now, or if she totally gave herself over to her basest instincts and screamed his name in the throws of passion. Either way, it never failed to motivate him to push his jinchūriki stamina to its fullest.

In and out, over and over again he moved through her. For all of her legendary strength, she was a helpless mass as the incredible sensations flowed from their union throughout her entire body.

"More...more..."

Sakura's arms were stretched out above her head. Her eyes were shut tightly closed in passion. Her perfect breasts jiggled hypnotically from the force of their age old dance.

The warm water of the spring splashed ferociously around their edge of the pool. They were disturbed by Naruto's now rapid, impassioned love making, his hips colliding with hers at seemingly animalistic speeds.

"Grr!" He growled as he made love to her, his inner fox taking him over in his lust. The sight of her naked, sweaty, soaking wet beauty, the steam and warmth of the hot spring, all of it was turning him on so much!

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Sakura was losing her sanity by the second. Sex with Naruto was always unbelievable, but it had been a long time since they tried doing it in here. Oh sure, a morning fuck in the shower was always great, but here, the two of them alone, on their anniversary night, in the erotic privacy of their family's own private hot spring, this was the stuff that fantasies were made of!

While Naruto continued violating her with his manhood, Sakura kept moaning and crying his name, edging him on even more. But she was no longer content to merely remain idol, so she used her hands to play with her own breasts. She rubbed them, fondled them, pinched and tugged on her own nipples, doing all the things to herself that he had done to them so many times in their twelve years of marriage.

"Fuck! Sakura!"

"Naruto! Harder!"

The fucking continued. Naruto's dick slammed into her tight pussy over and over and over again, pushing both of them ever closer to an eventual climax. Thank goodness for the contraception jutsu she had cast on herself when their night began and for the silencing jutsu they had placed over the spring, or else who knows what sort of consequences they might have to face the following morning.

The combined sounds of water splashing and flesh repeatedly slapping against flesh echoed throughout the enclosed space of the string. Mixed with it were the erotic moans and cries of the pink-haired vixen and her blonde lover. Naruto's pleasure was expressed through rough, impassioned grunts through gritted teeth as he used all his strength to keep his thrusts going and to hold in his eventual climax for as long as he could.

"Naruto! Wait!"

The blonde halted his movements, the water crashing into them from the force of their actions. He looked down upon her in confusion but did nothing to remove himself from deep inside her.

"Sakura, what's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She sat up on the wet stone floor and wrapped her arms around his neck for an erotic kiss. She moaned into his mouth when she could swear she felt his cock twitch while buried within her.

"No my love," she told him breaking the kiss. "You are as unbelievable as ever. I just want to try another position, that's all."

"Oh...okay," he said naively. "What did you have in mind?"

She instructed him to pull himself out of her, which he did, semi-reluctantly. She then stood up from her seated position and joined him in the water. She then turned around and grabbed hold of the edge of the pool while sticking her plump ass towards him, shaking it seductively to make it undisputedly clear even to a doofus like him what it was she wanted.

The blonde pervert got the memo fast. Grabbing hold of his hard meat, he lined himself back up with his wife's pussy and pushed back inside all the way to the hilt.

"Oh yeah..." Sakura moaned softly at the sensation of fullness this new position offered. There was a part of her that briefly considered the erotic fantasy of them making love with their lower halves totally submerged in the water, but sadly, as a medical ninja, Sakura was well aware that such an act was very dangerous health wise, not to mention that it, ironically, could seriously dry up a woman's insides, resulting in an uncomfortable and ill-lubricated experience. So instead, this position, with their connected groins just above the waterline, would have to do instead...Not that any of that was necessarily a bad thing.

The water rippled and crashed violently against the edge of the pool as they continued mating. Their bodies dripped with water and sweat, both from their actions and from the steam of the hot spring. The only sounds that could be heard in the enclosed bath house were the splashing of water, the moans and cries of passion, and the erotic slapping of flesh against flesh.

"Oh yes! Harder!"

Sakura held onto the stone edge of the pool, cracking it somewhat with her monster strength, as she thrust her ass backwards to help meet his thrusts. Naruto held his own tight grip on her hips, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to keep moving at full speed despite her unbelievable tightness around his shaft.

"Grr!" His growl sounded like a wild animal, the kind of wild animal that would give into its basest instincts and savagely fuck its partner the way he was doing her now. God, he loved the way the flesh of her ass cheeks rippled every time his hips made contact with them.

"Oooooh!" Sakura was once again on cloud nine! Every thrust he made into her made contact with her G-spot. Every...single...one... Thank goodness she was so experienced with the contraception jutsu by this time, otherwise the two of them would have been blessed with far more than just two children in their twelve years marriage.

Her breasts flopped around freely, jiggling ups and down and around in circles in accordance to his work on her. To push her limits even further, she loosened one of her hand's grip on the rock and moved it to one of her own breasts, causing her to moan even louder.

Noticing this, Naruto let go of her ass and reached one of his hands around to feel up her other breast, taking the perfectly proportioned orb of flesh into his calloused palm while rubbing her erect nipple in between his fingertips.

"AH! Yes! Naruto I love that..."

Naruto's thrusts in and out of her pussy did not slow down in the least but, even as he moved his other hand downwards to directly stimulate her clitoris.

"Oooooohhhh...YES!"

Sakura couldn't hold it back anymore. She was right on the razor's edge of release. Just a few more thrusts and she was done for.

"Naruto...I...I...I'm gonna..."

"Me too Sakura...Me too..."

He surprised her by forcefully pulling her up away from the edge of the pool and pressed her back flat against his chest. Still fondling her breast and massaging her clit, he passionately claimed her lips with his own. Sakura instantly surrendered herself to the kiss, closing her eyes and removing her hand from her other breast, letting it flop around freely, so she could run her fingers through his drenched blonde locks.

Their kiss lasted a good thirty seconds before, finally, neither one of them could hold it in anymore.

"Sakura, I love you so much..."

"Me too! I love you Naruto..."

And then, with a shared, blissful cry of passion, they came together. Naruto fired several streams of his seed straight into her inner caverns, while Sakura's muscles convulsed around him and squeezed every last drop of his sperm out of his balls while at the same time coating him in her own fluids.

The two lovers were gasping, struggling for breath. This was a place meant to get clean, but instead they both felt even more dirty than they did when they first got in. But neither of them cared, nothing ever mattered to either of them whenever they were together like this. The world was a vague dream in the mist and all that mattered was their love.

Still connected at their waists, some of their combined fluids dripped out of her passage and flowed down her legs until they dripped into the calming waters beneath them. But Sakura refused to move herself off of his manhood, instead turning her head to claim him in another passionate, post-orgasmic kiss. This time he ran his hands through her soaking wet pink hair, matted and stuck to her body form all of their wild and wet loving this night.

The kiss got so romantic that they both lost their balance and fell backward into the spring, making a huge splash. When they surfaced, they gasped for air, but quickly enough came back together in a slower, but no less romantic kiss, Sakura sitting comfortably on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist.

Breaking the kiss, Sakura smiled as she looked into her husband's eyes. "Happy anniversary my love."

"You too honey," he smiled back. But then he suddenly let out a yawn. "Oh man, I'm tired."

She chuckled, "I guess we did have kind of a long night, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but it sure was fun though!" His grin suddenly got very large and goofy.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on Casanova, lets dry off and get to bed already." She stroked his whisker marks, causing him to purr as if he were a real life fox. She always did find that adorably cute about him.

Finally getting out of the hot spring, they each grabbed the towels they had brought with them and dried each other off. Sharing one more, quick kiss, they cast an concealment jutsu as stepped out of the hot spring out into their back yard.

The concealment jutsu was a necessity, since they both came out here butt naked already, Naruto carrying her bridal style from the balcony of their master bedroom right after their first loving copulation of the night. The jutsu meant that they could not be seen nor heard by anyone...Actually, it kind of got them a bit excited at how naughty it was. Seriously, the two of them could walk around in their birthday suits right after sex and yet the entire back yard was protected so no peeping Toms could see anything even remotely suspicious...

...At least, not in theory.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

Her husband was turning pale white, appearing perhaps the most terrified she had ever seen him in her life. His eyes were enlarged, his mouth hung open, and his blood ran ice cold.

Sakura turned her head to see what he was staring at, and she covered her mouth to conceal her gasp, using her other hand in vain attempt to vain attempt to cover herself.

There he was, their twelve-year-old son Shinachiku, wide awake in the middle of the night, not in his warm, cozy bed, but standing outside on his bedroom balcony...

* * *

Oh crap! That is NOT good! Naruto and Sakura have had their fun, and now it looks like they've been caught...Or have they?

Yeah, I really don't have a whole lot of notes about this one, but I do want to issue a request for inspiration. I have been thinking about doing a story about the Uzumaki family on April Fool's Day; seriously, Naruto on the number one pranking day of the year, think of possibilities. I want to give my readers an opportunity to offer up ideas about pranks and/or jokes Naruto can play on his family, or his friends, or maybe pranks his family can lay on _him_. That was the reason I dropped that reference to the two of them pulling a prank on Kakashi while they were still dating, a funny idea that can be easily filled in later. I was kind of inspired by an omake attached to one of the Shippuden episodes where the two of them henge as a couple of little kids who have their cat stuck up a electric pole. Who knows what cruel joke thy might have pulled on him after he became Hokage?

Well, that's all I've got for this time. Sorry again for the delay. Until next time, see ya!


	7. Chapter 7--A New Day

What's up everybody, thesaiyanjedi's back again with the final chapter of "Naruto and Sakura's Twelfth Anniversary."

I want to thank all of my loyal readers for their support of me during my writing of this story, and I especially want to thank Angelz1251 for making the recommendation for this story. I hope I lived up to your expectations.

I will say upfront that this chapter going to be pretty short, basically just a wrap up. Still, I definitely put some effort into it, and I hope you guys all enjoy it.

With that being said, lets get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A New Day**

Shinachiku Uzumaki was sleeping in his bed, the long and extremely tense night over for him. To think, somebody actually tried to **rob** them! If his parents ever found out about what happened, he knew his mother would be way too scared to ever trust him to watch over the house ever again.

These thoughts were what was keeping the poor boy from falling asleep.

"Ugh!" he groaned aloud as he sat up in his bed. "Jeez! I can't stop thinking about those guys!"

Figuring he might as well entertain himself since he wasn't getting any sleep, he turned on the lamp sitting on the drawers next to his bed. Throwing the sheets aside, he walked over to his bookshelf to look through his manga collection.

"Hmmm...Which one should I pick?"

Pulling one of his _Dragon Ball_ volumes off of the shelves, he went back to his bed and, with the light of the lamp helping to illuminate the room, Shinachiku read one of his books for a good twenty minutes, give or take.

'Man, Vegeta is such a jerk...'

Eventually finishing his book, the boy was about to turn off the light and try to go back to sleep. But first, he decided to open his balcony window for a bit of fresh air.

"Ah!" Shinachiku exclaimed as he opened the door and stepped onto the balcony overlooking the back yard, breathing in the fresh, cool air. Actually, the boy hadn't been out here in a while, so he had almost forgotten how good a view he had over the yard that was the envy of the entire Hidden Leaf Village. From up high, he had a clear view of the pool, the hot tub, the patio, the fountain, the outdoor chamber, the garden, and his family's private hot spring.

'Wait a minute!" the boy exclaimed in shock. "What is _that?!_ '

...

...

* * *

...

...

Naruto and Sakura both wanted to die, right there on the patio. There they were, butt naked after their passionate night together in the hot spring. And above them, standing on the balcony leading to his room, was their twelve year old son, wide awake when he was supposed to be in bed.

Neither of them could take their eyes off of the boy, nor make any sound. All they could do was stare and cover their privates from their son's eyes and pray that the poor boy wasn't scarred for life from seeing his parent's in a complete state of undress...

...

...

* * *

...

...

'Wait a minute!" the boy exclaimed in shock. "What is _that?!_ '

Shinachiku looked outwards to the far back end of the yard to see the garden that his family took care of to see that it was growing something he hated... _kale!_

'Ugh! Mom, what were you thinking?! You know how much I HATE kale! Gross!'

Well, at the very least it was a nice night out. He could see absolutely nothing elsee out of place whatsoever...

...

...

* * *

...

...

"Do you think he can see us?" Naruto whispered to his wife.

"Dear me, I hope not!" Sakura snapped back. "Why isn't that boy in bed like he's supposed to?!"

"Beats me." Naruto thought for a moment while still covering his crotch. "I think we're fine. I mean, we _did_ set up that invisibility and sound proof jutsu around the yard before we came out here...Didn't we?"

"I don't want to take any more chances, we need to get inside right now."

"Hai!"

Stealthily—well, as stealthily as they could be in their given situation—the two of them made a beeline into the house.

* * *

"Oh well," the boy said aloud, "might as well just get to bed already."

With that he closed the balcony door behind him and went back inside his room, turning out the lights and putting his book away, finally falling asleep...

* * *

It took them every ounce of their ninja stealth to make it all the way up to the third floor of the house in the nude and never make a sound. Getting almost caught by their son was embarrassing enough, but if he or, far worse, Hanami, should so happen to open the door to their rooms and walk into the hallway...well, that's just the kind of thing that screws impressionable young minds up in the most unfortunate ways.

Lets face it, no boy Shianchiku's age wants to get a look at his mom's boobs and no girl Hanami's age needs to see her dad's junk!

Making it the door, the two ninja opened it quietly and dashed back inside their room, quickly shutting it.

"Phew!" Naruto gasped. "That was too close!"

"No kidding!" Sakura agreed while putting her sleeping clothes on. "If it weren't for that jutsu we'd cast, I never would have been able to live that down."

"Don't look at me! Going out there for some late night fun was _your_ idea!"

The pinkette didn't say anything, she couldn't. If there was one thing that could annoy her worse that Naruto saying something idiotic, it was when he could prove himself completely, 100% right. So instead, she merely brushed it off with a dismissal. "Let's just get ourselves to bed already, okay? It's been a pretty eventful night and I'm feeling tired now."

"Yeah...I guess that thing with Shinachiku did kind of kill the mood a bit, didn't it?"

"You _THINK?!_ "

The blonde sweat dropped as he waved his hands back and forth in panic. "Gomen, gomen! I get it! Let's go to bed and forget any of that happened."

After he changed into his sleeping clothes himself, both of them got into bed and shut out the light.

"Hey Sakura?"

"What?"

"Happy anniversary honey."

What irritation she had before disappeared as she smiled. "Happy anniversary Naruto."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She punctuated her point by planting a kiss right on his lips, which he returned as he wrapped his arms around her. Once she broke the kiss, she snuggled up into his chest and closed her eyes along with him, drifting off into dreamland...

* * *

The sun rose big and bright the following morning, the sunlight shining through the curtains and hitting poor Sakura right in the face. This caused said face to scrunch up in annoyance before she was forced to wake up.

"Ah! What a night," she aid out loud upon yawning.

Leaning over, she shook her husband awake. "Naruto? Naruto its morning, give me some sign that you're awake."

She probably should not have said that because the sign she received was...a loud fart in the bed while he was still sound asleep.

In response Sakura, not saying a word, got herself out of bed, walked over to the balcony door, opened it, and then walked back over to him and screamed in his ear.

 **"NARUTO!"**

The blonde woke up alright! He woke up by receiving a punch that sent him straight through the open door and outside straight into the pool, landing with a splash that sent water soaking most of the yard!

* * *

At the breakfast table, Shinachiku couldn't help but giggle at the giant lump on his father's head. "Hahaha! You broke wind in your sleep again, didn't you?"

Naruto felt a vein on his forehead twitch. "What's it to ya?"

"Just saying, you know how much mom hates that sort of thing."

"Its not like I can help it when I'm sleeping."

"You could if you got more fiber in your diet," the boy muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay everybody, breakfast is ready."

Sakura came back to the table with four plates of food one for herself and her each member of her family. On each of the plates was spinach omelet with white cheese and mushrooms and cilantro, topped with ketchup.

"Mmm-mmm! Baby, this is delicious!"

"Yeah! Way to go mom!"

"Thank you mommy!"

Sakura blushed slightly at her family's praise as she sat started eating her own omelet.

"Hey daddy," Hanami said, "oniichan told me what you and mommy did last night."

Sakura dropped her fork in horror, while Naruto nearly choked to death on his food.

"Wh-What was that sweetie?" Sakura asked nervously.

"That's right. Shina told me that you planted that yucky kale in the garden, even though you know he doesn't like it."

There was an uncomfortable, confused silence between the two parents before they both shared a nervous laugh and just went along with what their daughter had told them.

"R-Right sweetie, t-that's what we did alright." Naruto scratched the back of his head, completely failing to look inconspicuous.

"Dad, are you alright?" Shinachiku asked.

"Fine! I'm doing fine champ. Nothing wrong with me or your mother whatsoever."

The boy eyed his confusingly for just a moment. "Right...Anyway, how was your night at Tobirama's?"

"Oh it was fine dear," Sakura answered for them both. "Some of the patrons and staff were pretty rude, I have to admit, but lets just say your parents put them all in their place."

The boy sweat dropped. "You didn't put anybody in the hospital did you mom?"

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing!" he corrected himself nervously.

"So what about you two?" Naruto asked. "Anything interesting happy while we were out?"

"Yeah!" Hanami shouted excitedly. "There were these two rob—"

The girl's answer was cut off when she saw her brother making a cutting motion at his throat, clearly indicating that he wanted her to stop before she blabbed to their parents about what happened last night, and also reminding her of that promise they made.

"I mean, there were these two robbers that broke into a house we saw in a movie last night. They were both really dumb, but kind of scary too, but then this little boy beat both of them up and left them for the police."

"Shinachiku Uzumaki!" Sakura protested, "what were you thinking letting your sister watch a movie like that? The poor girl could have had nightmares all night."

"Gomen," Shinachiku happily played along, fully willing to take the woman's annoyed chastising of him instead of see her overreacting in fear from the real truth of what happened last night.

"Aw, leave the kid alone Sakura," Naruto said coming to his son's defense. "It was just a movie, no big deal. I told you last night that he could handle it, and look, we came home and the place was spotless."

"Y-Yeah mom, I told I could handle it."

Sakura smiled. "I suppose you did. Maybe you father and I can trust you with watching over the house more often then."

"Really?"

"We'll see."

Naruto then checked the time. "Uh-oh! I'd better hurry or I'm gonna be late to the office!"

"Holy smokes! I'd better get going too!" Sakura agreed. "The nurses are gonna need my guidance for an operation this afternoon."

"Yeah, and Konohamaru-sensei's going to have my head if I'm late for training today," Shinachiku said.

"And I need to get to school," Hanami said.

And so, just as soon at it had started, breakfast at the Uzumaki household was over and the quartet went their separate ways to live out yet another day of their lives...

* * *

"Are we sure about this?"

"They're planning something, there can be no doubt of that. If we don't get to the chakra gem soon then there is no telling what kind of horror they could unleash."

The red-haired woman with an unusual hairstyle and brown glasses and bite marks all over her body concealed by her clothes listened to her husband's speech in amusement. "That sounded strangely heroic coming from you. I suppose my cousin really has rubbed off on you, hasn't he?"

The raven-haired man scowled at his wife's remark. "He's not really your cousin, just because you two are technically from the same clan."

"Yeah, but we're the closest we've got. But listen, that's not the point here. If the chakra gem is really where your sources say it is, then you're going to need Naruto's help in order to get it before they do."

"Naruto is the Hokage, he can't afford to be away from the village for the time we wil need to find the gem."

"We don't have any other choice."

The man stood there for a moment. He was deep in thought, as if he was trying to conceive of an alternative plan. "Maybe we do?"

The woman seemed confused for a moment, but then her eyes widened when she realized what it was he meant. "Shinachiku?!"

"Yes."

"But he's just a boy. He's not even a Chūnin yet. He's never been on a mission outside of the village before."

"That doesn't matter. I can't let anyone know you _or_ her are helping me. I am not going to risk anyone coming after you two. Besides...she would want us to protect him."

"But how are you going to convince Naruto and Sakura?"

"You just let me worry about that."

"You mean you're going to _lie_ to them? After everything you've been through?"

He was silent for just a moment. "I have weighed my options, and this is how it has to be."

The woman sighed. "I guess that means you're going to be heading back to the village on your own?"

"That would be for the best."

All of a sudden, the woman hugged her husband in concern. "You just watch out for that boy with your life...And please take care of yourself."

"...I will."

The woman kissed her husband. 'I love you Sasuke...'

* * *

And there you have it, another story has come to an end. As I said, I know that it was kind of short for one of my chapters, but I feel it did the job it was meant to and brought this story to a proper close.

Yes, the cliffhanger I left you on at the end of the last chapter was a big cocktease (no pun intended), but come on, did any of you _really_ think I was going to allow that poor kid to see his parents in the buff?

One again I called back to Shinachiku's love of _Dragon Ball_. The Vegeta joke was not just of a jab at our favorite Saiyan prince (lets face it, he really is a jerk most of the time), but it was kind of an indirect foreshadowing to the character I brought back for the final scene. _Naruto_ obviously took clear inspiration from _Dragon Ball_ , as many other shonen manga have, and if Naruto is the Goku of his story, that you-know-who is obviously the Vegeta character.

As for that final scene, that is meant to be a direct lead in to the events of "Shinachiku's First Adventure." I was trying to write it in such a way that it did not give too much away for anybody that wanted to read this story first before ever reading SFA, but also so that those of you who have already read my other story will recognize it and get the payoff. The way I see it, this would have all taken place a few days to a couple of weeks before SFA begins, taking into accounts any arrangements Sasuke would have to make and the travel time time he would need to make it to the village from wherever it is he is currently residing.

Well, I guess that's all there is to say for this story. Thank you all so much for reading, and I look hope to see you all back again for the next one.

Until next time, see ya!


End file.
